


'Cause Words Ain't Good Enough

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting sick of his best friends Liam and Zayn trying to set him up with different guys. And it doesn't help matters when they give out Harry's phone number to a total stranger. Until that total stranger begins texting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU has been done to death, but I wanted to do my own spin on it because I like the idea so much and it's such a fun one to write! Louis' texts will be in BOLD and Harry's will be in ITALICS. I hope you enjoy :)

Harry Styles tossed his keys onto the counter and slumped into one of the kitchen bar stools. This night had been a total disaster. He was getting sick of Zayn and Liam trying to set him up on different blind dates. They always were absolute train wrecks and tonight's was no different. Tonight it'd been with some man Zayn had met at the bank the other day. Three drinks in, and all "Sam" could talk about was his mommy issues. Like, future Norman Bates in the making. Harry had thanked him for paying for the drinks, and for his time, and caught the quickest cab out of there. That would be the last time he ever let Zayn set him up with a stranger again.

Then again, he'd been saying that for a few months now and every weekend he found himself on another blind date. It was just almost impossible to say no to Liam and Zayn. They were just trying to be helpful after all. And Harry knew that. He really did. Since they had gotten together, all they really wanted was for Harry to be happy too. They were just worried about him. Not that they should be. He was fine with being single - something they didn't seem to understand. But really. He was happy. He had his job at the bakery and their friendship. He didn't need a guy to make him happy. Though sometimes he'd catch himself wanting someone. But really. He was happy on his own.

Harry got ready for bed. He took a quick shower to wash off the bar smell, climbed into bed, and turned on Netflix. As he settled in with Parks and Rec, his phone buzzed from its place on his nightstand. He reached over and checked. One new message from Zayn. Wonderful. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey mate, how was it?" Zayn had asked.

"Fine, fine," Harry lied, "Just settling in for the night. Called it an early night. Guy was not my type."

"Sorry! I thought he really would be the one."

Harry shook his head and set his phone back on the nightstand. Zayn really meant well. Both he and Liam did. But sometimes it concerned Harry how desperate they were to find him someone that they'd hook him up with practically strangers. This was the kind of evening he liked - at home, in bed, scented candles, and Parks and Rec. He didn't need to go out on random dates at loud bars to find happiness.

The next morning Harry awoke to another new text message. This time it was from Liam. As soon as Harry read it, concern flooded over him.

"We did something."

"What did you do?" Harry responded, his heart pausing a moment.

"Well...Zayn's old college roommate just moved back into town. And he doesn't really know anyone just yet. So I told Zayn to give him your number."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I told Zayn to give him your number. Don't be mad, H. He probably won't even call you."

Harry bit his bottom lip and slammed his phone down onto the kitchen counter. He fixed himself some eggs and sausage and tried not to think too much on the fact that there was some random stranger out there with his phone number. And honestly, the nerve! This stranger probably thought he was totally pathetic. And it really _was_ pathetic. Harry shook his head and stabbed at his eggs. This was getting out of hand. He decided that on Monday when Zayn and Liam came into the bakery for their usual breakfast, he'd have a little chat with them.

They couldn't just give out his number to strange men.

Okay...Liam said it'd been Zayn's roommate. So maybe he wasn't a _total_ stranger. But it still felt weird to Harry. This guy probably thought he was the most pathetic person on the face of the planet. What if he thought Harry had asked them to give out his number to strangers? Harry felt a little nauseous. He busied himself the rest of the day by baking cupcakes. Baking always took his mind off of things. So he focused on making several dozen cupcakes from scratch instead of the possibility of some stranger with his phone number.

As one batch was cooling on their rack, Harry's phone dinged. A new text message. He swore if it was Liam or Zayn he was just going to ignore it. Let them stew for a little bit after all. But he saw that the number was not one from his contacts. Oh no. Harry bit his lower lip and clicked on the new, unread message.

**Hi. This is going to sound major creepy but I just moved back into town and my old roommate gave me your number. Said I needed to meet people. So...hi.**

Harry bit his bottom lip. Yeah, this was totally weird. But at least this guy had texted him and not called him. A phone call would definitely have been more awkward. Not that this already wasn't completely awkward. Harry replied -

_Hi. Yeah, Zayn and Liam both like to meddle. They've set me up on about a dozen blind dates in the past few weeks._

Harry winced. Way to sound pathetic. Good Lord...

**Ha! Really? YIKES! I already told Zayn no blind dates. And I think I made myself very clear. But then he goes and gives me random guys' numbers, so...**

_Better than giving out your number to random guys. What if you're like a stalker. And you trace my address from my number._

**Is that even possible?**

_GPS I think. So what made you decide to text me?_

**Oh. Makes sense I guess. Not a stalker, promise. I'm just bored. It's Saturday night and instead of going out, I'm stuck at home. And the cables out so I am dying of boredom over here. Figured I'd amuse myself and text you. I can stop if you want.**

Harry didn't know why, but he was smiling. This guy didn't sound like a total loser or a total creeper. Not like the others he'd been set up with. He was sort of interested in seeing how this played out. And he was enjoying having someone other than Liam and Zayn texting him.

_I hope you don't die, you're keeping me from dying of MY boredom. Seriously. It's Saturday night and I'm baking cupcakes._

**Seriously? That's cute.**

Harry froze. He glanced at the clock on the oven. Still another five minutes before the next batch would come out. He bit his lower lip and reread the text. Why did his heart skip a little at the 'that's cute?' What if he was just being condescending? Harry couldn't exactly blame him.

_Yeah, I'm a baker. Did Zayn or Liam tell you?_

**They didn't tell me much about you at all. I don't even know your name. Zayn just said I had to text you. So here I am.**

_Here you are. Well now you know I'm a baker. And my name is Harry. That's two things._

**Nice to meet you, Harold. I'm Louis. And three things - you're cute.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

_You don't even know what I look like. And it's Harry, not Harold._

**I bet you're cute though. So your name is Harry (Harold though, I'm changing it officially now), you're a baker, and you're cute. Three things. What three things do you want to know about me, Harold?**

Harry didn't want to smile, but he was. He was smiling like a complete idiot.

_HARRY. Not Harold. Ew. I want to know your name, and what you do, and hmm...favorite movie?_

**Boring! I gave you a chance to ask me anything, Harold. And you asked my favorite movie. That's embarrassing. My name is Louis. And I work at a record store. Favorite movie is Fight Club.**

_Well Jesus, if it's such a favorite of yours you should probably not go around breaking the first rule then :-p_

Harry felt bolder behind the screen of a phone. He was usually shy when talking to new people. But with Louis, it just came easily. And it was fun. He set his phone down and took out the cupcakes from the oven. He tested one with a toothpick. It was done. He snapped a picture and texted it to Louis with the caption -

_My Saturday night._

**Yum! Send me one.**

_Would if I could. Just got to frost these once they cool and then I'll be done. Is it pathetic I'm spending my Saturday night baking when I do that for a living every other day of the week? Apparently Zayn and Liam think so._

**Oh it's very pathetic, Harold. Almost as pathetic as sitting on your couch staring at static on your TV set. Which is what I'm doing now. Stupid cable.**

_God, this really is pathetic. No wonder Zayn thought we'd be a good match._

**Ha! Okay. Entertain me then.**

_Oh really? And how do you propose I do that?_

**Ask me anything. We alternate asking questions. Get to know each other more.**

_How do we know we're being honest?_

**No reason to lie, Harold. Not like we're going to meet in person. Unless you want to. But you seem so burned out on blind dates.**

_True. So this will just be a text relationship then?_

**Ten minutes in and you're already talking about relationships. A bit forward, eh Harold?**

Harry sighed. He put his phone down and arranged the cupcakes on the cooling racks. They'd need to cool at least thirty minutes before he could attempt to frost them. He had some time. Might as well, right? So he took his phone and curled up on the couch. He bit his lower lip, thinking of a question to ask. Which was harder than it sounded.

_So Zayn said you just moved here?_

It wasn’t exactly a question, but whatever.

**Yeah. I mean I lived here a while back. But then I moved home to help my mom out a bit with the kids and now I’m back here. I know people. I’m not a complete frinedless loser like Zayn likes to make me out to be. I just don’t like doing the things Zayn seems to think are normal.**

_Like what?_

**Going out, drinking, meeting strange men in bars. I’ve had my fair share of one night stands. And I do love a good fuck. But Zayn just pushes it so much that it takes the fun out of it.**

Harry froze, reading over that text probably a dozen times. Good Lord was Louis forward. He held back nothing. Harry bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the blush burning on his cheeks.

_Yeah. If I don’t have a date every weekend or one night stand, then I’m some sort of freak._

**You’re a freak but not because you don’t have a date every weekend :p**

_Gee, thanks. I think it’s your turn to ask a question, Lewis._

**Louis.**

_If I have to be Harold, you have to be Lewis. Now ask a question, Lewis._

**You’re impossible, Harold. Alright. What is YOUR favorite movie?**

_I thought you said that was a boring/embarrassing question._

**Only when you asked it, love.**

Harry read that text several dozen times as well. Were they on terms of endearment terms now? He raised an eyebrow. Okay. Maybe he wouldn’t completely write off Liam and Zayn. He was having fun texting Louis. And from the sound of things, Louis was having fun too. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Still, this was the LAST time they were giving out his number though.

_Mine is Some Like it Hot. It’s a classic._

**Nice, Harold. Very nice. Marilyn Monroe is gorgeous.**

_I’m more of a Tony Curtis man myself ;)_

**Me too ;)**

**My turn! What is your favorite food? Besides cupcakes.**

_Mozzarella chicken and mash. Simple but effective. Make me that and you’ve won my heart._

**I’ll be sure to keep that in mind then.**

Jesus. Harry took a deep breath. Okay. Louis was just teasing him was all. Don’t read too much into it, Harold. Uh...Harry. Good Lord!

_What’s your favorite food?_

**Cereal. It’s simple but a good variety and always delicious. Can’t go to bed without a cup of tea and a bowl of Cocoa Pops.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**What’s wrong with you that the guys are always trying to set you up?**

_Christ, Lewis! There is nothing WRONG with ME. I just prefer to do stuff at my own speed and NOT be set up with strangers. Last night Liam and Zayn hooked me up with some guy they’d met at the bank. He had mother issues and asked me what my stance on panty hose was._

**Well that’s a very good question to ask. What IS your stance on panty hose?**

_Shut up._

**Make me.**

Harry’s cheeks flushed. Oh lord. Okay. He set his phone down and walked into the kitchen. He was going to frost his cupcakes. He didn’t need to just sit on the couch and text Louis constantly. As fun as that was. He had his own stuff to be doing at the moment. But as soon as he got the icing from the fridge, his eyes wandered back to the phone on the couch. He grabbed it and texted Louis -

_I would, but I’m icing my cupcakes now. Shutting you up will have to wait._

Seemed like an adequate response. Harry frosted the cupcakes. It took over an hour to frost all the cupcakes he’d made. Maybe it was a bit excessive. Wait a moment...was he actually wanting to text one of the strange men Zayn and Liam had set him up with over icing cupcakes? Harry felt the universe shift.

**How long does it take to ice cupcakes? Jesus. I’m bored and you were my entertainment. How am I supposed to entertain myself now?**

_I don’t know. Be creative. You’ll think of something :)_

Harry finished icing call the cupcakes and started washing the dishes. He kept glancing over back to his phone, but it didn’t ping. After all the dishes were done, Harry checked. One unread message.

**Oh there’s a dozen things I could do, Harold. But none I’d tell you about...yet ;)**

_Cupcakes are all finished. And they’re delicious._

**You’re making my mouth water, Harold.**

Harry bit his bottom lip again. He tried to remind himself that Louis was just being a tease. None of these suggestive texts meant anything. But damn, was he blushing! He sent a quick text to Liam and Zayn, thanking them. He told them that they’re never allowed to do that again, but Louis wasn’t as half bad as the previous guys. They had responded with winky faces. Harry shook his head and went back to texting Lou.

_I’ve been told I have that effect on people._

**Forward, Harold.**

_Complaining, Lewis?_

**Did it sound like I was complaining?**

_It’s late. I need to get some rest._

**Fine. I suppose I’ll let you go to sleep. I’ll just watch a movie on my laptop or something.**

_Wait...you made it sound like you had nothing to do._

**Well talking to you was way more fun.**

_Good night, Lewis._

**Sweet dreams, Harold.**

Harry called Zayn really quick as he crawled into bed.

“So, how’s it going?” Zayn asked eagerly.

“Not so bad. Not that I’d ever meet him in person, but he’s fun.”

“He’s a riot!” Zayn whispered something to Liam, “So why wouldn’t you meet him in person?”

“Because,” Harry sighed, “I’m done being set up on blind dates by you and Liam. They’re always a disaster. I’m enjoying texting Lewis - uh, Louis. And I’m not going to let that be ruined by bad blind dates. It’s nice what it is now. Casual. Fun. No complications."

“Uh-huh,” Zayn sounded doubtful, “Well, he’s not like the other guys, H. He’s really not. He’s a good guy. Hilarious and fun and I think he’d be good for you.”

“No, Zayn. I’m done with the blind date thing.”

“Well it wouldn’t _technically_ be a blind date. You’re already talking.”

“Zayn, drop it,” Harry sighed, then closed his eyes, “He is something else though, isn’t he.”

“I can send you pics.”

“No, no! I don’t want anything to ruin this. No pictures. No meeting in person. I like this. It’s...safe. I’m not ashamed to say I want to play it safe. Now then, I’m going to go to bed. Tell Liam I said thank you too. And _please_ \- no more giving my number out to strangers!”

Harry hung up the call and set the phone back on the night stand. He wasn’t at all disappointed that there weren’t any unread texts. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had a fear of being clingy. In high school, he'd lost friendships and relationships for being too clingy. So he decided to forego texting Louis all Sunday. Louis hadn't texted him either. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Harry tried not to be too disappointed in that. He had no reason to be. Instead, he busied himself with his work. Monday morning came and he needed to be up at six for his first shift. He was setting out some Kolaches when Liam and Zayn walked in. They came in every morning for their usual breakfast - doughnuts and coffee. When they saw Harry, Zayn's face lit up.

"H! How goes it? Still texting Louis?"

Harry sighed, bagging their usual orders, "No. And I don't know if I will again."

"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked, "He's perfect for you!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He was hoping they'd bore of this whole matchmaking thing soon, "I don't even know him, Li. Besides, it was just texting. And that's all it will stay. I really want to take a break from the blind date thing. Try to understand that."

"Okay," Zayn nodded solemnly, "We'll try. It's just, we're so happy together. We want you to have that to. You deserve that."

"Well I'm not going to find that in strangers who ask me if I'd wear panty hose in the bedroom and call them 'baby' like their Mom did," Harry shuddered, "I'm still disturbed by that."

"Ew," Zayn winced, "Okay. No more setting you up with strangers. But Lou is hardly a stranger. I've known him for years. He's a good guy, H."

"I don't doubt it," Harry fixed them their two coffees, "It's just I'm not interested right now. If he texts again, I'll talk with him. But don't get your hopes up that we're going to like get married or something."

Liam and Zayn took their usual seats at the bar stools and nibbled on their doughnuts and drank their coffee as Harry iced a batch of crullers. He tried to focus on the doughnuts and make small talk with his friends. But his thoughts kept wandering back to Louis. He actually found himself missing him. But he refused to be clingy. Besides, the whole thing was odd. Why make it even weirder by getting attached? But Harry was already attached.

And on his breaks, he found himself checking his cellphone just in case. Still nothing though. He tried to tell himself that that was fine. That there was no need to miss Louis or want to keep up their conversation. It was just a one time thing. He was too attached. This was for the best. But then on his second break, his phone pinged.

**Harold I hope you have a damn good excuse for not texting me once all day yesterday. Very poor form.**

Harry's eyes snapped open. Okay. Well that was...something.

_Sorry. I was busy yesterday. I'm at work now, but I'm on break. I can talk now for a little while. What's up?_

**Oh nothing much. At work. Bored as hell. How's life at the bakery?**

_Good. A little slow now that the morning rush is over. Zayn and Liam came in. They keep pushing us to get together. I told them to back off a bit. Honestly, I don't know how you feel but I just really want to keep this simple. I don't want to ruin it with meeting in person. Maybe one day. But I just like how things are now._

**Same. I've never been able to just talk as easily as I can with you. It's a nice change. Which is even nicer when you actually text, Harold!**

_You didn't text me either!_

**My cable's fixed by the way.**

_You're changing the subject, Lewis._

**I don't know what you're speaking about, Harold. But if you're going to push it, I dropped my phone and it wouldn't turn on so I had to take it into the store yesterday. If I could, I would have texted you. And I did miss you.**

Okay. That was...different. Harry was usually the one saying he missed people, not the other way around. He bit his lower lip and couldn't help but smile.

_What kind of idiot drops their phone, Lewis. Hmm?_

**Shut up, Harold.**

_Make me._

**Stealing my line, Harold. Not very creative. Care to elaborate on how you'd make me?**

_Oops. Break's over! Talk later!_

**Harold.**

**Harold.**

**Hazza!**

_Hazza?_

Harry had just finished work and turned on his phone to find three unread messages. One included what was apparently a new nickname. He raised an eyebrow at the phone and awaited Louis' response.

**Hazza. I liked the sound of it. So you decided to respond finally?**

_I was working, silly! I just got off work. Now I am free to text. Well, I'm about to drive home. But then I'll be free to text._

Harry slid into his car and put the phone in the cup holder. Okay. But it was nice - very nice - to have someone actually reciprocate for once. Louis seemed to enjoy talking with Harry as much as Harry enjoyed talking to Louis. And he didn't feel like he once was being annoying. He turned on his radio and couldn't help but smile and sing along on his way home to his flat. Once back home, and once he'd parked, Harry checked his phone. Several unread texts. Harry took a breath. Louis was hopeless at times.

**Don't text and drive. Text me when you get home. But I'm still at work. So I can still text you.**

**A kid just came in and pointed to a Beatles poster on the wall and asked who they were.**

**What is the world coming to, Haz?**

**Hazza! Are you home yet? Don't text until you're home. But time is ticking by soooo slowly here. And you help it go by faster.**

_Jesus Christ! Okay, okay. I'm home now. Safe and sound. Car is in park. I can text now._

**Yay! So tell me about your day.**

_You actually want to know about my day?_

**Of course, Harold. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care.**

_Okay. Well Zayn and Liam had breakfast at the bakery. They think we'd be perfect together or something. They're ridiculous. Uh...we had a 50th anniversary cake to do so I worked on that this afternoon. If I see another edible pearl again it'd be too soon. Can I tell you something?_

**There's edible pearls? And of course :)**

_Yeah, they aren't as good as they sound. Anyway...I just want to say thanks. I mean, I usually have a tendancy to sort of be intense. I scare people off. They tell me I talk too much or text too much or get too clingy. You haven't tried to push me away yet. So thanks._

**Seriously? Never! I've been told I can be clingy too. And needy. And too physical and too intense. And it sucks being told that the way you express affection is wrong or bad. You aren't too clingy. You're just right. Maybe text me more though because I find myself missing you like crazy! Don't ever, ever, ever worry about texting me too much. I like it! It makes me feel like...I matter in your life. Ugh. Now I'm getting sappy.**

_Really? And you aren't sappy. I like it. I know we just started talking but I feel the same. It means so much to me that you just want to hear about my day. Can I hear about yours?_

**Not much to tell. Other than that idiot who didn't know who the Beatles were. But what can you do? I can't exactly smack them upside the head, can I? Though it's tempting. My favorite are when moms come in and try to find CDs for their kids. Like they have no clue what they're doing. One lady actually asked me for a Black Sunbathe CD. No joke. But it's sweet. They're trying for their kids.**

_That is sweet! More parents should do that. Be more involved in their kids' interests even if they don't have those same interests. I'm going to be like that when I'm a parent. Just let them be themselves and step back and let them do them. And support and love them no matter what._

**Same. I love kids. Really. It's sappy but I want like five kids one day.**

_Me too!!! Liam and Zayn make fun of me for it. But I really want to be a dad one day. Look at us! Talking about kids and we've just "met."_

**Don't get ahead of yourself, Harold. I'm not asking to be the father of your children yet. Just talking. My shift's about to end. Got to pick up dinner. No idea what I should get though. Burgers or tacos? You pick!**

_Um...burgers. But pick whatever you want._

_Burgers it is then!_

Harry began to make his own dinner, spaghetti. He couldn’t help but have a slight craving for burgers though. And he tried to push all thoughts of grabbing burgers with Louis out of his head. After all, this was just a texting relationship. But there was part of him that wanted to know what Louis looked like. And not knowing was starting to drive him a little crazy.

_I have a confession._

**Oooh. Spill.**

_Nothing too scandalous. I just am curious as to what you look like._

**I could send you a picture. Just fair warning though, it might be NSFW… ;)**

_No...not that I’d mind or anything per say it’s just…_

**Harold. I’m kidding. I could send you a picture of my face if you’d like.  But I must insist, if I do, you must do the same.**

_I don’t know. I don’t want it to ruin anything._

**Worried that I’m that hideous, eh? I can assure you, I have a lovely face.**

_Describe it for me._

**Okay. I have bluey-greeny-blue eyes. I’ve been told my cheekbones should require some sort of weapon permit. I am 5”9. Been told my ass is pretty irresistible too.**

Good Lord. Harry took a sharp breath and replied -

_Well then I think I may need proof of that before I can make any judgment._

A minute later, Louis replied with a picture. He had angled the camera and had twisted around to get a very awkward picture of his ass in very tight skinny jeans. Harry’s eyes popped open. He had no expected that.

**Well?**

_Impressive, I must say. But did you really just stand behind the counter and take a picture of your own ass for me?_

**Harold. You should know by now that I’d do anything you ask :)**

_Jesus, Lewis._

Harry returned his attention to his pasta. He drained out the water and mixed in a jar of sauce. This wasn’t the most eloquent of dishes but at least it was food. Harry was always a good cook, but when it came to cooking for himself he always stuck to simpler meals. He wondered what it’d be like to cook dinner for Louis.

**Okay. Headed to get burgers. I’ll text you when I’m home safe and sound.**

Harry smiled and set the phone down. He fixed himself a plate and began to eat at the kitchen bar.  But in a second he picked the phone back up and clicked on Louis’ ass picture. He bit his bottom lip and stared. Those tight skinny jeans...good lord.  He wanted to squeeze it. Or spank it. Harry’s eyes widened and he downed his glass of ice water he’d fixed. Easy there, Harold. Don’t get ahead of yourself.

His phone pinged a few moments later. Louis had sent him a photo of a burger and fries and an Oreo milkshake.

**Okay. Serious question time now, Harold. I’m having an Oreo shake. I love Oreo shakes. But tell me, are you more of a cream or cookie man?**

_Um...I’m going to have to say cream._

**HAROLD! That’s it! I recall our friendship.**

_Lewis._

_Louis._

_Lou?_

_You aren’t serious._

_I know you’re sitting there staring at your phone._

_Louis. Text me back._

_Alright, fine then. I’m sorry. But I have to say cream. Disown me if you’d like. But I have to stick to my gut._

_Lou?_

_Lou-bear?_

Okay. Where in the fuck had that come from? Harry set his phone down before he said anything stupider, and went back to eating his dinner. When suddenly -

**Lou-bear? I like it. Still not sure I can be friends with someone who likes cream over cookie. But hey. For you, love, I shall make an exception.**

_I feel honored._

**As you should.**

_Have a fry for me._

**Nope. You said cream. You deserve no fries!**

_Asshole._

**Hey! Be nice, Harold. I may have to come over there.**

_And do what?_

**I can think of a few things I could do to you ;)**

Jesus.

_Lewis._

**Harold.**

_Enjoy your burger. I’m going to do dishes and get my shower. I’ll talk to you later._

**Mmm...if you hadn’t said cream I could have had some very imaginative mental images of you in a shower. But since you said cream, you aren’t nearly as attractive to me as you would have been had you said cookie.**

_Shut up, Lewis *eye roll emoji*_

**Make me.**

Harry dropped his plates into the sink. He'd work on dishes in a bit. Now though, he needed a shower. A very cold shower. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you out of the shower yet?**

**Hazza.**

_Yes, Jesus. Keep your pants on._

**Suggestive ;)**

_Shut up. So apparently Zayn is having a birthday party next Friday. Just saw the invite online. Are you going to be there?_

**I’ve been invited, yeah.**

_I’ll be there too._

**Interesting…**

_I was thinking maybe we could work up to meeting in person? Like at the party we don’t try to meet. We just try to guess who the other is. It sounds fun._

**Will I ever meet you?**

_One day. Probably. I want to. Just...not yet._

**Okay. So next Friday we go to the party and can we still text each other throughout it?**

_Yeah, of course._

**Good. It will be fun. Kind of romantic. Has a Cinderella Story type of vibe.**

_Are you serious?_

**I have little sisters. I’ve seen Cinderella Story like a dozen times.**

_Excuses, excuses. You watch it because you love it. It’s probably your favorite movie. Forget Fight Club. Your favorite is a Cinderella Story ;)_

**You got me. But can you blame me? Cinematic masterpiece right there, love.**

_Oh Lord._

**So what are you up to?**

Harry pulled on his pajamas and lit his scented candles before crawling into bed. He loved texting with Louis right before falling asleep. He loved texting Louis period. Already he felt in over his head. And his heart was racing at the thought of being in the same room as Louis in just a few days. It was almost too much to take.

_Well I’m out of the shower - obviously - and now I’m in bed. Texting you. Before you I go to sleep._

**What a wonderful way to end a night :)**

_I can’t complain :)_

Harry bit his lower lip, smiling as he stared down at the phone in his hands.

_I don’t know much longer I can stay awake, Lou-bear. I have my candles lit, the lights turned down, and I’m about to put on my sleep sounds._

**Oh hold up, you have SLEEP SOUNDS????**

_Yes. And they’re wonderful. Don’t knock it ‘til you try it._

**Sleep sounds. Like what? Whale mating sounds? Smooth jazz?**

_Thunderstorm sounds. And it’s nice. Put on an eye mask and you feel like you’re in the middle of a storm._

**Doesn’t sound all that peaceful.**

_It is. You’ll have to try it sometime._

**Maybe I will. I’m in bed now too. It’s lonely though :(**

_Oh my god. Are you really using a line right now. That’s just embarrassing, Lou._

**Lol I could have asked “What would you do if I was there with you right now?” That’s even worse.**

_Oh God! Flashbacks of texting guys in high school! Make it stop!_

**Ooh Harry! Were you a player back in your younger days?**

_Hardly. I was such a nerd. And proud of that fact. What were you like in high school?_

**Drama geek. I loved drama. I was Danny in Grease one year.**

_That’s hot. Tell me about it, Stud._

**I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.**

_You’ll never know ;)_

**I’m going to go with you’re not being sarcastic and you think it’s genuinely hot. I made that leather jacket my bitch.**

_I’m sure you did, Lou._

**Sarcasm will get you nowhere.**

_Where am I trying to go?_

**You tell me.**

Harry sighed and leaned against the pillows. He couldn’t help but smile. But his eyelids were growing heavy. And he did have another early shift at the bakery tomorrow.

_Currently? I’m trying to go to sleep._

**Oh you arsehole!**

_I’m sorry?! I have to get some sleep before work tomorrow, Lou. You’ll live._

**Doubtful**.

_Good night, Lewis._

**Good night, love xx**

Harry touched a finger to the kisses on the screen. Well then. That was new. He set his phone in the charger and blew out his candles. Things were definitely getting interesting. Maybe Liam and Zayn had actually done something right.

Zayn. Zayn and his birthday party. Harry felt giddy all over. He’d almost forgotten about the party until coming across the email invite Zayn had sent out. Huge party at Zayn and Liam’s place the next Friday evening. And Louis would be there. And their identities would still be kept secret - something he needed to let Zayn and Liam in on so they didn’t fuck it up - and it was going to be hot. Quite hot. Harry bit his lower lip and nestled in under the covers. As he was falling asleep, he wasn’t thinking of Louis at all. Not at all.

\--

“You two are fucking weird,” Zayn rolled his eyes. He and Liam were sitting on Harry’s couch, their feet propped up on the coffee table. Harry sighed and shook his head, fixing them some beers and bringing them over.

“It’s not that weird.”

“It’s pretty weird. What sort of logic do you have by wanting to keep your identities secret?”

“It’s hot,” Harry insisted, “And we’ll work up to meeting in person when we’re both ready.”

“Are you ever going to be?” Zayn asked, taking a sip of his beer, “Because from where I’m sitting, that doesn’t seem like it’ll ever happen.”

Harry sat down next to them. They did have a point. He and Louis were really good together. It would make sense for them to meet and see each other in person. But there was still something holding Harry back. He liked Lou a lot. _A lot a lot_. But he didn’t want it be just another one of those awkward blind dates. He didn’t want things with Lou to be ruined by weird questions or him freaking himself out. Things were just safer behind the screen of a phone. At least for now.

“One day I’ll meet him in person. I promise,” Harry said assuredly, “But please, for Friday night, don’t tell him who I am. And don’t tell me who he is. Just let us go at our own pace for this. We’ll figure it out.”

“Fine then,” Liam nodded, “I can respect that. Zayn and I have rushed you into things before. You’re doing this at the pace that’s right for you. We won’t interfer.”

“But…”

“Zayn!” Liam nudged him, “They’ll figure it out.”

“He says you’re cute,” Zayn smiled sweetly at Harry.

“Zayn!” Liam nudged him again.

“Just repeating what I was told,” Zayn held up his hands in surrender.

“He thinks I’m cute?” Harry was blushing now.

“Very much so.”

Harry smirked and dug his cell phone from his pocket. He began to type a text message.

"Oh God, are you two going to start texting each other around us now?" Zayn threw his head back against the couch cushion.

"Deal with it," Harry smirked again, "You're the one that gave him my number. You deal with us being all cutsey and weird when you're around."

_Zayn tells me you think I'm cute. VERY cute as a matter of fact._

"So do you two text pretty much non-stop now?" Liam asked, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Pretty much," Harry shrugged, "Like whenever we have the chance. And if I don't respond right away, he let's me know about it."

**Remind me to kill him. Very slowly and painfully.**

_But is it true?_

**Hazza, you know I think you're cute. Stop fishing for compliments.**

_Apparently it annoys them when we text each other around them :p_

**Well then we have to text even more then! It's a must. Start giggling and looking all cute as you look at your phone.**

Harry did as he was told and both Zayn and Liam exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows.

**What about you?**

_What about me?_

**Now giggle again and make yourself blush if you can. Do you think I'm cute?**

_Now who's fishing for compliments, Lewis._

"Oh God you two are gross," Liam shuddered, burying his face into  Zayn's neck.

"This is what you get for giving my number out to strange men," Harry quirked a brow.

_And yes, I think you're cute. Irresistibly so, actually._

It was Zayn's phone that pinged this time. Zayn checked his messages and grinned when he saw what Louis had sent -  **Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**God I fucking hate people.**

_What happened?_

Harry was just getting in from his shift at the bakery. It’d been a long day. Apparently Louis had had a long day too. Harry hung up his light coat on the hook by the door. His phone pinged and he was greeted by a freaking novel.

**Okay. So this customer came in. Total douche. Had him pegged the moment he walked in. Sixteen, seventeen tops. Why he wasn’t in school I have no clue. Anyway, he browses around and starts insulting everything we have. Like old and new, retro and hipster to pop and punk. He was just downright cruel. And then when I told him he’d either have to buy something or leave, he grabbed a handful of CDs and then dropped them on the floor before leaving.**

_Jesus Christ._

**Yeah. Oh, I’m telling you!! It took everything I had in me not to run after him and fucking kill him. Thought after I graduated high school I’d be done with high school bullshit. Guess there’s no escaping it really. Ugh. Little punk!!**

_If it makes you feel any better, I was distracted this afternoon and had to blend a reduction in the blender. Blueberry reduction mind you. And it was still boiling hot. And guess who forgot to put the lid on the blender?_

**Oh. My. God. NO!**

_Yup. I still have blueish red stains on my face._

**Sexy.**

_Shut up. And it was scalding hot._

**Kinky.**

_I hate you._

**You do not. I can just see you standing there with blueberry reduction all over your face. Tell me you took a picture for me. PLEASE!**

_So you could mock me even more than you currently are? I don’t think so._

**You’re no fun :(**

_You seem to think I’m somewhat fun. You keep texting me, don’t you?_

**Okay, so maybe you’re slightly amusing. I’m going to track down that little punk and dunk scalding blueberry reduction on him.**

_Pretty sure that’d be illegal._

**Don’t care.**

_He’s just a kid, Lou. I’d bet you a gazillion bucks you were a little shit when you were that age._

**I was not!**

_Were too. You probably raised a bunch of hell and drove all the adults crazy._

**And you were probably boring and sweet and never even got detention.**

_I got detention._

**For what?**

_For talking during a test._

**What??? You???**

_Yeah. Some kid sneezed and I said bless you. Had to stay after that afternoon._

**Oh my god. You probably shouldn’t have elaborated with that story. Good God, Hazza. That’s just pathetic. Didn’t you ever do anything adventurous or naughty just for the thrill of it all?**

_Nope._

**Lame.**

_Your face is lame._

**At least my face isn’t covered in blueberry burns right now, babe.**

Harry sighed and shook his head. He began preparations for dinner. A chicken pasta dish that was simple. He was much too tired to make a complex dish. He sat the phone down on the counter and began preparations. Somehow just talking to Louis made his shitty day better. Knowing that Louis had probably smiled at his blueberry reduction story almost made getting splattered with the scalding stuff worth it. Almost.

**You know what I should do?**

Harry put the pasta on simmer and replied - _No, what?_

**I should ask Zayn what bakery you work in. Then one day come in and order something from you. Only you won’t know it’s me. And I might not even know it’s you I’m ordering from. I just sort of want to be in the same place as you are.**

_I like that. But we will be in the same place Friday._

**I know!! I can’t wait!! Even if we’re keeping identities secret, it’s like killing me that you’ll be in the same place as me.**

_God. Tell me about it!_

The very thought made Harry’s cheeks sting with blush. It was absolutely thrilling to think that they’d be in the same place.

**Perhaps I should make it my mission that night to go around and kiss every person at that party. That way I can at least say I’ve kissed you.**

_Would you want to kiss me?_

Harry wet his lips, staring at the phone so intently that he didn’t even notice the pasta bubbling over.

**Of course. I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile.**

_You don’t even know me._

**Doesn’t matter. Know you well enough. Do you want to kiss me?**

_Yes._

**Good. At least we’re on the same page, Harold.**

_You could do more than just kiss me if you really wanted._

Harry inhaled sharply, setting the phone down to tend to the boiling pot on the stove. Things were definitely speeding up. And he loved it. Behind the screen of the phone, he could be bolder, far bolder than he’d probably have the nerve to be in person. And he loved the idea of teasing Louis as much as Louis teased him.

_Heck, I’d let you probably do anything you wanted to me._

**Really now? Interesting proposition, Harold. What do you have in mind?**

_You’re a creative lad. You’d figure things out ;)_

**Coy, Harold.**

_I should REALLY stay away from boiling objects._

**Oh no, Harold. What have you done now??**

_You were being a distraction and my pasta boiled over. You’re a hazard to my safety._

**Should probably come with a warning label, should I?**

_Probably._

_God, what a mess. So much for pasta. It all boiled over and spilled onto the stove and floor. And this is just an absolute mess._

**Order pizza?**

_You’re a mind reader. Pizza it is. What’s your favorite pizza toppings?_

**Sausage, mushroom, and black olive.**

_I’ll order that :)_

**Good tastes, Harold :)**

_What are you doing for dinner?_

**Well obviously if you’re ordering pizza, this requires us to have a pizza date. We’ll both order in the same pizza. We can put on the same movie. And text. It’d be a proper date!**

_Okay. Just know I don’t put out on the first date, Lewis ;)_

**Very well, Harold. I can respect that.**

_Jesus we’re nuts!_

**Absolute cashews.**

_Oh my god, Lewis._

**Oh my god, Harold.**

_Shut up and order your pizza._

**I would if you’d stop texting me for two seconds :p**

Harry sighed and shook his head. He dialled the pizza delivery and placed his order for Louis’ favorite pizza. He hated mushrooms. But it was Louis favorite pizza so he was going to eat it. If he hated it, he could always rib Louis about it and pluck the mushrooms off anyway.

_All ordered :)_

**Mine too :)**

_What movie are we watching tonight, Lewis._

**Well Harold, let’s get on Netflix and see what they have.**

Harry curled up on the couch and turned on Netflix. He scrolled through the movies, but nothing was jumping out at him.

**OH MY GOD!**

_What?_

**They have the Great Mouse Detective.**

_What the fuck, Lewis?_

**Language, Harold. It’s only the best movie of all time. And the only real adaptation of Sherlock Holmes I will ever accept.**

_Oh lord. Okay. The Great Mouse Detective it is then :)_

They texted back and forth until both pizzas were delivered. Harry set up his pizza and a soda on the coffee table, curled up in an afghan blanket, and waited until Louis texted him to give him the go ahead to press play.

It was the most fun Harry had had on a date in a long time, and it wasn’t even a real date. They texted back and forth and Louis quotes songs and made fun of Harry for having never seen it. Harry admitted Louis’ pizza wasn’t absolute shit (even if he did have to pull off some mushrooms). And several times throughout the night, he found himself laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. He was falling fast and hard for Louis and he hadn’t even met him - had no idea what he looked like. How was this even possible? It wasn’t possible. Stuff like this just didn’t happen.

But here he was. Crawling into bed again and reaching for his phone to text Louis before falling asleep.

**Excellent first date, love.**

_Thank you! I quite enjoyed it too. If I’m being honest, it’s the best first date I’ve been on in awhile._

**Well of course. It was with me after all. And I refrained from asking about panty hose and confiding my mommy issues in you :p**

_Thank God!!_

**You should get some rest, cutie.**

Harry beamed. That was new.

_You too, Lou-bear._

***Kiss***

_*Kisses back*_

***Pinches your ass***

_*Slaps your hand away but secretly enjoys it*_

***Grabs you and tosses you onto the bed***

_*Curls up into the pillows and falls asleep because it’s late and I have an early shift :p*_

**Dickhead.**

_Mature, Lou._

**Never said maturity was my strong suit.**

_GO TO BED, LOU._

**I could just keep texting you. Just to annoy you all night.**

_Please don’t._

**You’d love it though.**

Harry rolled his eyes. He would though. But he’d be dead on his feet all day tomorrow.

_I have early shift. Like I have to be there at 6am._

**Ew**.

_Yeah. So let me get some rest, babe._

**Yay! You called me babe too! We’ve officially reached “cute couple” level!**

_Go to bed, or I’ll never call you babe again._

**Oh alright. Meanie head.**

_Lou…_

**You keep texting too! If you don’t want me to text, then you stop texting as well. It’s only fair.**

_Fine._

**Fine.**

_No more._

**Very well.**

_Last text._

**Good night.**

_Sweet dreams._

**Harold.**

_Shut up, Lewis. Don’t make me turn off my phone._

**Harold.**

_Oh my God. What is it???_

**I like you.**

_I like you too. I’d like you a hell of a lot more if you let me get some sleep though!!_

**Very well. If you insist. Good night, love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night came. Harry spent most of the afternoon primping. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, but he wanted to put in an effort. This would be the first time he and Louis were in the same place at the same time. His heart was a wreck in his chest and his stomach had done flips all day. All he’d been able to eat had been a piece of toast that morning. He got dressed in his tightest black skinny jeans. The ones that showed off his long legs and his ass. And he picked a black button down and paired the whole outfit with black snakeskin boots. He looked hot. He had to admit it. Sometimes he surprised himself with his looks and then became embarrassed with himself for it. He knew he always had the attention of guys and girls. But tonight, all he wanted was one person’s attention - Louis’.

He sprayed some cologne and checked himself out in the mirror. His curls hit right past his shoulders, longest his hair has ever been. And he couldn’t help but smirk at his reflection. He was going to be in the same place as Louis Tomlinson. He snatched his phone off the counter and said - _Getting ready. Can’t wait for tonight, babe._

**Tell me about it! I’m a mess of nerves for fuck’s sakes. And I don’t ever get nervous :p**

That eased Harry’s nerves a little - knowing that Louis was in the same boat as him. He headed out of his apartment, grabbing his keys and his phone on the way out. When he got to Zayn and Liam’s, the driveway was already packed with cars. Did Louis drive a car? Harry bit his lower lip. Pull it together, Harold. You can do this. He rang the doorbell and Zayn answered. He was wearing a sash that said BIRTHDAY BOY over his black dress pants and red button down dress shirt. He grinned when he saw Harry.

“You’re here!” He said, “He’s here too!”

“What?” Harry peered past the doorframe.

“Don’t worry. Liam and I are doing our best not to give anything away about who you are or who he is. But please, please tell me you’ll meet in person some time soon because the suspense is killer!”

“Happy birthday, bud,” Harry pulled Zayn into a huge hug.

“Go and enjoy yourself,” Zayn said, smacking Harry on the ass as he walked through the door.

Harry glanced around the house. It was filled with people. And loud music was already blaring from the stereo. Harry meandered into the kitchen to find a drink. He eyed a bowl of punch suspiciously but decided to have some anyway. Why the hell not, right? He knew he was being awkward, glancing around like he was looking for someone. But he decided to make his way into the living room. He found an empty cushion on the couch next to Liam and pulled out his cell phone. Liam rolled his eyes.

“You two are a mess.”

“Shut up, Lima.” Harry continued to type - _I’m here. Apparently according to Zayn, you are too._

**This is fucking killer. Knowing you’re here but not really. Still want to keep our identities secret?**

_For now. My mind might change though. Ugh. I hate loud parties. I don’t even think Zayn and Liam know most of these people. I sure don’t._

**Stay away from the punch, babe. I swear, someone dumped like four bottles of straight vodka in there. And I love my alcohol. But Jesus Christ!**

Harry casually set the cup of punch on the coffee table, untouched.

_Thanks for the heads up._

**Hmm...so who is my mystery man in all these folks? Let’s see. A few moments ago I saw a kid with a fedora. That wasn’t you was it?**

_Nope. Can’t say it was. In the kitchen I saw a guy wearing a Care Bear’s t-shirt. Wasn’t you, was it?_

**Nope. Look for the hottest guy here and that’s me :)**

_I thought I held that title :p_

**I’m rubbing off on you, Harold.**

Harry was enjoying texting, but Liam was sending him death glares so he pocketed his phone. He made small talk with Liam and the other people sitting on the couch with them. Zayn meandered around, saying hi to all his guests - absolutely loving the fact that this whole event was all for him. Harry was growing bored, to be honest though. He headed upstairs to get some peace and quiet on the balcony from Zayn and Liam’s bedroom. He squeezed past couples making out on the steps and up to the master bedroom.

He opened the door and snuck out on the balcony. There was someone already out there though. He was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a denim jacket on over it, pulled tightly against his small frame. He was dragging on a cigarette, the cherry bright against the black night. Harry cleared his throat, hoping he wasn’t intruding, “Can I join you?”

“Sure, love. I just needed to get out of there. Clear my head a bit.”

“Yeah. Big parties aren’t really my thing. Too claustrophobic. But I wanted to come for Zayn.”

“Same,” the boy took another drag of his cigarette and Harry walked over. He leaned against the balcony next to him. He still hoped he wasn’t being an intrusion, but the boy wasn’t telling him to leave.

“Do you not know how buttons work?” The boy waved his cigarette up and down indicating Harry’s unbuttoned dress shirt. Well, it _was_ buttoned. The last three buttons were anyway.

“Very funny,” Harry quipped, brushing back his hair with his wrist, “Aren’t you a little under dressed?”

“Fair enough,” the boy shrugged, “Cigarette?”

“I don’t smoke.”

“Good. It’s a filthy habit. Don’t ever do it.”

“You’re doing it.”

The boy grinned and rested the cigarette in his mouth. “Well that’s only because I never had a handsome stranger on a balcony tell me not to.”

Harry felt his heart skip slightly. His stomach did a little flip. He wondered if there was a fraction of a chance this boy could be Louis. But he didn’t want to wreck things by asking. No. He kept his mouth shut on that subject. Besides, he was enjoying just standing out in the night with this stranger. Harry turned, his waist now leaning against the balcony. He rested his hands behind him on the railing and tilted his head back, looking up the stars. It really was a beautiful night out.

“The stars are out.”

“Are they?”

“It’s actually peaceful out here. Makes me not really want to go back in.”

“Then don’t,” the boy said as if it was the simplest solution in the world, “Stay out here then.”

“Zayn though.”

“Zayn is a good friend, love. But he gets wrapped up sometimes. He’s got a hundred other guests on his mind. He won’t miss you too much. I promise.”

“Well, okay,” Harry nodded, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to stay outside a while longer.

The boy toed his cigarette against the cement and lit another. “You know,” he said, “You’re kind of cute for someone who can’t manage to figure out how to button his shirt.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I look fucking terrific and you know it. What are you even wearing,” he reached over and pulled back the lapel of the jacket. Underneath was a black t-shirt with a Stone Roses logo on it. Beneath the logo, the words ‘I Wanna Be Adored.’

“I’m more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans, love. I can dress up if I want to. But Liam’s wearing fucking flip flops over there so what’s the point.”

“True.”

“At least I know how buttons work,” he lifted a finger, trailing it down Harry’s bare chest to the button that finally was done.

Harry’s breath hitched slightly and he was certain that this stranger could hear his heart beating like a fucking drum. He swallowed visibly and tried to tell himself to keep it together. Easier said than done though. And before he could stop himself, he found his knuckle between his teeth. Subtle, Harold. Finger out of mouth. C’mon. The stranger just laughed slightly - a light laugh that Harry was not really expecting.

“Cutie,” he t’sked, gently pulling Harry’s hand down from his mouth.

Harry now bit at his bottom lip instead. His thoughts were running wild and his heart felt like it’d beat right out of his chest. This was trouble with a capital T.

“Easy there, love,” he laughed again, tossing his cigarette, “You’ll bite right through that pretty little lip.” And with that, he headed back inside.

When the balcony door clamored shut, Harry turned back around and gripped the balcony so tightly his knuckles were white. What the hell was that? Whatever that was...wow. He could barely move. And he didn’t want to just yet either. He wanted to stay out on that balcony just a moment longer, breathing in the remaining smoke from the cigarette.

\--

“I think I’m going to take off,” Harry approached Liam and Zayn.

“Oh no,” Zayn frowned, “Already?”

“Yeah. I’m just a little...dizzy.”

“That’s okay. Louis left not too long ago. You look flushed,” Liam held a hand to Harry’s forhead.

“I’m fine, Payno. Really. Just...tired. Call me tomorrow. I’ll treat you two to lunch or something.”

That seemed to satiate them slightly. And Harry would much rather celebrate Zayn’s birthday just the three of them anyway. He hugged them goodbye and headed out to his car. There was a black vintage Impala convertable parked right behind his Volkswagen. Blocking him in entirely. Oh for heaven’s sakes. Harry glanced around, hoping someone would come claim their car soon. As if right on cue, the boy from the balcony came over from the porch. Harry hadn’t even seen him. Or maybe he’d been too distracted to pay attention.

“This your car,” Harry gestured to the Impala.

“Sexy, huh?”

“I wouldn’t know. It’s blocking in my Jetta.”

“You have a Jetta?” There was an amused smirk on his face and Harry wanted to burry himself.

“Yes,” he sighed, “Could you kindly move your car. I’d like to head home.”

“Alone? That’s a _damn_ shame, love.”

“Kindly move your car, please!”

“Tell me why I should?” There was that damned smirk again. Harry felt his blood boil.

“Because I would like to head home!”

“I don’t know if I can in good conscience let you behind the wheel. You didn’t drink the punch, did you?”

“I was told not to.”

“Smart choice. So, you want me to move my car so that you can get out?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed exasperatedly - growing tired of this little game, “Please!”

“I dunno. You can’t manage buttons. Who’s to say you can operate a moving vehicle?”

“Oh my god!” Harry was completely at his wit’s end by now, “Can you please move your fucking car so I can fucking go home!”

“Language!”

“Oh my god!” Harry tossed his arms in the air and spun around. This was complete insanity. All he wanted to do was go home and forget about this handsome stranger and of course, said handsome stranger was preventing that. “You’re a complete asshat, aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t say a _complete_ asshat..."

“Move your fucking car!”

“No.”

“And why bloody not?”

“Because I don’t want to just yet. Give me a minute. I may change my mind.”

“Oh my god!” Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. He actually stomped his foot which elicited a little giggle - yes, a giggle! - from the stranger (Harry was going to officially stop calling him handsome now, as his behavior was proving otherwise).

“Did you really just actually stomp your foot?”

“You know what,” Harry swung his legs over the door of the car. Luckily stranger wasn’t the brightest and had left the top down. Now Harry was sitting behind the wheel, grinning like a fucking Cheshire Cat while stranger was actually sputtering.

“Get...get the hell out of my car!”

“Nope.”

“Fine then,” stranger opened the passenger side and slid in next to Harry, “I’ll call the cops.”

“Oh you will not. All I want for you to do is move this car so that I can move mine. Now then, where are your keys? You don’t seem to be the smartest, so I’m guessing they’re here somewhere…” Harry pulled down the visor, half expecting them to fall out.

“They’re in my pocket and if you think I’m letting you reach in there to get them, you’re dead wrong!”

“Fine then,” Harry smirked. He began to honk the horn. Stranger completely lost it, trying to grab Harry’s hands off from the wheel.

“Oh my god! Fine. You want me to move my car? I’ll move my fucking car. Jesus Christ!”

“Thank you, love,” Harry smiled innocently, batting his eye lashes.

“Fuck you,” stranger spat out, but Harry couldn’t help but notice the bemused smirk on his face as he got out and moved to the driver’s side. Harry opened the door and slid out, letting him behind the wheel. Just as he was about to start up the Impala, Liam came out of the house.

“What the hell is all the commotion out here? Oh, you two! I should have known.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Look, I know you two are weird as all get out. But kindly try not to wake up the whole neighborhood with whatever it is you’re doing.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Stranger’s eyes narrowed into slits.

“Whatever. Zayn was all worried someone was out here messing with the cars. I’ll just tell him it’s just Harry and Louis causing trouble. Thank God you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses and decided to meet face to face though. Have a good night, lads. Use protection!”

Harry’s eyes were saucers as he turned very slowly to the stranger behind the wheel of the Impala. His knuckles were a ghostly white as he gripped the steering wheel. In a very clipped, cold voice, he said -

“Harold, kindly move so I can back up without running over you.”

Harry wet his lips. As if his heart wasn’t in overdrive already… Well, shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry came home that night, collapsing back onto his bed. He threw one of his pillows over his face and let out a horrible scream. This was an absolute fucking disaster. Like nothing could be worse than this. He wanted to scream and shout and throw things. But he settled for screaming his frustrations into his pillow.

Louis had moved his car. He’d parked it along the curb, got out, and folded his arms over his chest.

With one sharp eyebrow raised, he’d said, “Happy now, Harold?” In that clipped, cold, slick voice that made the hairs on Harry’s neck stand on end.

“Very,” Harry had said in the same tone.

“Good.” And with that, Louis had disappeared back into the house.

Harry had slowly gotten into his Jetta. He had gripped the wheel so tightly on his way home that by the time he’d parked and gotten out, his palms were sore. He’d gotten out of the car and made his way up to his flat. Once inside, he’d put down his keys and his phone and gone straight to the bedroom to scream into his pillow. He couldn’t believe it. What the fuck had even just happened? He couldn’t stop replaying the night over and over in his mind.

Louis had been the stranger on the balcony. Louis had teased him about his shirt. Louis had touched him, turned him on, and then had completely infuriated him over the debacle about the cars. Louis was intense, frustrating, sexy, and absolutely a royal pain in the ass. He wouldn’t mind never having any contact with him ever again. So why then did he lift the pillow from his face and glance over to the nightstand for his phone?

He slowly got up from the bed and went out to kitchen to retrieve it from the counter. No new texts. What had he expected really? Instead though, he called Liam. Liam would know what to do.

“What did you do?” Liam asked the second he picked up the phone.

“What do you mean what did _I_ do?” Harry demanded, “Don’t you mean what did _Louis_ do?”

“You two are a goddamn mess, H. Really. He stormed back into the party and came up to me and Zayn, demanding to know why we set him up with a complete and utter diva. What did you do?”

“Me? He was the moron who wouldn’t move his car out of the way. And he was purposefully being frustrating. He’s an immature little brat! How could you think we’d be at all compatible?”

“Well, he did sort of say the same about you. You seemed to have gotten along so well before tonight. What happened?”

“We met is what happened,” Harry sputtered, sitting down on the couch and curling up against the arm, “I knew it would be a mistake. And technically it’s your fault. You were the one that said our names. We didn’t even know who the other was before that.”

“Shit. I’m sorry Harry. Really,” Liam did sound apologetic, “Well, Louis left. He seemed pretty pissed, but I don’t really know what about.”

“Probably the same thing I am. We were at each other’s throats and I couldn’t stand him and he couldn’t stand me. Then you said our names and this perfect little bubble we had burst in a matter of a second, Liam. I don’t even know what to do. He hasn’t texted me once. This is the longest we’ve gone not texting in a while.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe give it a few days. You two dumbasses really had something. Sure it was just through texting. But dude, your face would light up like a Christmas tree whenever Lou would text you. That’s not nothing. And whenever you’d text him, he’d grin like an absolute idiot. There’s something there. Give it a few days. Maybe text him next week if you haven’t heard from him. Oh shit. Zayn drank too much punch and now is trying to slide down the bannister. I’ve got to go, bud. Talk later, okay?”

“Sure, sure.” Harry hung up the call and curled further up into a ball. This was a disaster. How could things possibly be so bad? All he wanted to do was text Louis and apologize. But for what? He hadn’t been that bad, had he?

All he wanted was for Louis to move his stupid car. And he’d flat out refused to. He hadn’t been a total diva, had he? Harry rested his forehead against his knees. And _of fucking course_ Louis had to be hot. He just had to be. And he just had to run his finger along Harry’s bare chest and he just had to touch his hand to take his fucking finger out of his mouth. And he just had to tease him like that, working him up. He just had to.

Harry took a sharp breath. Stupid fucking Louis.

Harry decided to get up from the couch and go to take a shower. Maybe using his new Apple Blossom shampoo would help him feel better? It didn’t. He decided to fix himself a cup of cocoa, thinking maybe that’d help him feel better. It didn’t. He lit his new Yankee Candles and curled up against his pillows, and still felt like absolute shit. If only dumb Liam hadn’t opened his big mouth, he’d probably be flirting with Louis via text right this moment. But there was only so much blame Harry could put on Li. He and Louis would have met eventually. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Just like all the other guys Liam and Zayn had lined up for Harry. But for some reason, this one really hurt.

Harry fell back against his pillows. He just wanted to get Louis Tomlinson out of his head. But he wasn’t sure that’d be possible.

The next week, Harry tried to keep busy with work. He took on more shifts, but always kept his cellphone close just in case. But Louis never did text him. Harry was beginning to think maybe he should just put the past few weeks behind him and forget Louis all together. But that just wasn’t going to happen. Especially when on Thursday, Louis came into the bakery.

Harry was setting out some macaroons into the glass display when the bell above the door jingled. Harry glanced up to see Louis stroll in. Stroll was the appropriate word. He had on tight, black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black denim jacket. His hands were shoved inside and he was glancing around as though he was too good to be there. Harry gripped the tray with the macaroons so tightly that his knuckles hurt. What the fucking hell was he doing here? Did he even mean to come in here? Had he really gone through with the plan to ask Zayn where Harry worked? Harry took a deep breath and stood up from behind the counter. He swallowed visibly as Louis approached.

“Hi,” Harry said in the most generic voice he could muster, “Welcome to Cutie Pie’s. How can I help you?” Generic voice, generic smile, generic everything. Louis was nothing special. Just a regular customer. Harry was not completely turned on by his presence and completely annoyed at the same time. Nope. Not at all.

“Cutie Pie’s?” Louis raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a slow look-over, “Interesting choice of name.”

“The owner decided it,” Harry pointed out. Good god, stop staring at me like that! Jesus Christ it’s like you can see through me. Stop it! “What can I get for you?” Louis stood on tip toes to peer into the counter. And Harry swore up and down that didn’t make him endearing at all.

“What do you recommend...” Louis leaned forward, squinting at Harry’s name tag that said ‘Harry’ in bold letters, “...Harold?”

“It’s Harry,” Harry sighed helplessly, “And I wouldn’t know what you’d like,” he was done being generic. He was done trying to pretend Louis was just a typical customer. He wasn’t. And Harry wasn’t going to treat him like one anymore.

“Sure you do, Harold,” Louis gave a curt nod, “So recommend me something.”

Why are you even here, Harry wanted to ask. Instead, he cleared his throat and grabbed a double chocolate chewy salted caramel cookie from the display. He put it on a plate and set it on the counter, “Would you like anything else?”

“Um...a bottle of milk.”

“Very well,” Harry grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge behind him. He set it on the counter and keyed in the codes into the register, “Three fifty.”

Louis dug the change from his jacket pocket and set the money on the counter. Harry gave him his change and Louis sat down at the counter’s bar to eat his cookie. Harry took a deep breath. Of course Louis would eat right fucking there instead of at one of the far tables. He was purposefully doing this. Harry knew it.

“Did you make this cookie, Harold?” Louis asked, his voice that cool tone that made Harry’s heart race and hair stand on end.

“Yes. This morning.”

“It’s quite good.”

“Thank you.” Harry struggled not to add ‘I knew you’d like it.’

“I see you’ve managed to figure out how to properly button your shirt today,” Louis gave a slight nod to Harry’s beige polo. Harry felt his blood boil in his veins. Just eat your fucking cookie and fucking go away, Lewis!

“Are you done?” Harry asked, nodding to the empty plate.

“I’ve not finished my milk yet, Harold,” how on earth his voice sounded like ice on pavement, Harry had no idea.

Harry just shrugged and went back to the back to make himself busy - and put some distance between him and Louis. He knew his cheeks were flushed and he was quite sure the whole bakery could hear his heart pounding. Louis had come in on purpose. He was eating at the counter on purpose. He’d mentioned Harry’s shirt on purpose. He’d called him Harold on purpose. But why? God Harry wished he knew what was going on inside Louis’ head.

After getting a little more courage, he headed out to the front again. But when he went to take Louis’ plate, Louis had already left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harold. It’s been over a week without a single text from you. You’ve wounded me beyond repair.**

_Lewis. It’s been over a week since you were an absolute jerk about moving your car. And you made it clear you want nothing to do with me anyway. Texting is a two way street._

**You were being a brat.**

_So were you! And then you had the nerve to come into the bakery!_

**Ah yes. Delicious cookie, by the way. You aren’t a half bad baker.**

_Gee, thanks. And then I come out thinking hmm maybe we can actually chat and be mature about things and you’d already taken off._

**I was just on a short break from the record store. I couldn’t sit for an hour and chat with you. And I am never mature. To think I’d be anything but immature is highly insulting to me, Harold.  I must request you apologize immediately.**

_You’re infuriating, you know that right?  Absolutely infuriating._

**_Hmmm. What else?_ **

_Infuriating, frustrating, annoying, a pain in the ass._

**Thank you.**

_Not a compliment._

**Sure it is.  So, Harold. How’s your day?**

_You’re kidding right? You expect us to just pick up to how things were before last Friday?_

**Sure.**

Harry shook his head, the blood boiling in his veins.  Could Louis be any more annoying? Harry decided to take back that question. It might be perceived as some sort of challenge.  He curled up against the couch in a ball, leaning against the arm.  He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin there as he typed back.

_We both know that can’t happen. We met. We even flirted! Or at least I think that’s what you were doing. And then we were both absolute jerks to each other. And then you had the nerve to come into the bakery! And then leave without even barely speaking to me! It’s a little late to go back to the way things were before, Lewis._

**Harold, I most certainly did flirt with you. Don’t take offense though. I flirt with most people. Never actually had someone bite their knuckle so blatantly though.  That was just fucking obscene, Harold. And you were being a diva about your car. You stomped your foot!**

_You were making fun of me!_

Harry decided to not address the comment about his knuckle. Though he did have to adjust himself through his sweatpants after reading that.

**Of course I was, love. You just practically beg for it.**

_I do not!_

**See, it’s that sort of thing. And you stomped your foot, babe. I had to make fun of you.**

_Don’t call me love or babe._

**Don’t be bitter, love. I will admit I was a bit of an ass if you will admit that you were a bit of a diva. Then we can put this whole bit behind us and move on. I’ll take you to dinner. A proper date. Not a texting movie date. And I’ll completely spoil you rotten. And we’ll see where this goes from there, but I am going to guess my place.**

_You are quite forward, aren’t you?  I am not going on a date with you, Lewis. I don’t even think we should see each other again after how we acted to each other last Friday. We couldn’t stand each other. It’s clear we are not compatible. We should just move on._

**Sure, Harold. You can move on. But I am quite taken with you and will be stopping by the bakery once a day for a cookie and to see just how quickly it takes for me to make you blush.**

_Oh my God!_

Harry gritted his teeth, only then realizing his knuckle was back in his mouth and that biting down so hard had not been a good idea.  He quickly took the finger from his mouth and gave his hand a little shake.  He really needed to stop doing that. It made him so obvious.

**My guess is that I already have. Get your finger out of your mouth, love. I’ve told you it’s obscene.**

Harry dropped his hand to his side.

_My finger was NOT in my mouth._

**Sure it wasn’t, love. It’s hot as all get out though. Like you just can’t help yourself and you just HAVE to bite your knuckle. And it’s me that makes you do that. Very fucking hot indeed.**

_I’m done with this conversation._

**Fine, love. Zayn gave me your schedule for this coming week. I know exactly what days you’re working. And I’ll be sure to stop by every single day for another one of those delicious cookies you bake. And I am going to convince you to let me take you out on a proper date.  Good night, Harold. See you tomorrow :)**

Harry grabbed a cushion from behind his back and screamed into it.

The next day, Harry had the afternoon shift at the bakery. As soon as he walked through the door, he froze. Louis was sitting at the counter, munching on one of those chocolate caramel cookies and sipping some cold milk.  Harry took a deep breath.  He couldn’t very well run back out the door and hide at his flat for the rest of his life. And this was a public establishment. Louis had every right to be there.

Harry took another breath and crossed over to the little swinging door. He pushed through it to the rack of aprons behind the counter. As he was tying it around his waist, Louis glanced up.

“Harold, how lovely to see you.”

“Lewis,” Harry nodded curtly before disappearing to the back. He had three cakes to do that day. And he was going to take his sweet time so as to not have to spend too much time out front and around Louis. After finishing one cake though, his boss Elaine told him to go out and work the front counter for a bit while she went on a break. Harry sighed.  It’d been a few hours. Maybe Louis had left already.  Surely he had…

“Harold!” Louis’ eyes seemed to light up slightly, “There you are.  Could you get me one of those,” Louis pointed in the display at a pink frosted sugar cookie with rainbow sprinkles, “I’ve been eying it.”

“Sure, Lou,” Harry set the cookie on a plate, handed the plate to Louis, and gave him his total.

“Elaine let me open up a tab. So just stick it on there would you, love?”

“You have a _tab_?” Harry raised a brow, not believing his ears, “How long are you going to sit there?”

“As long as it takes.  I have the day off.  I could sit here all day if I wanted.  Which I will.”

“Lovely.”

“I am sorry about being an ass on Friday night. Really, Harold. I just wanted a rise out of you and you were making it far, far too easy. But I am sorry if I crossed the line.  I guess I could have been perceived as being rude.”

“Fine. I’m sorry if I behaved too much like a diva. The foot stomp was a little dramatic.”

“Apology accepted. Still not going out with you though.”

“Harold!” Louis gasped, clutching his chest, “You break my heart!”

“Eat your cookie and try not to annoy the other customers,” Harry shook his head.

The thought of going out with Louis was tempting though. But he just couldn’t. They drove each other crazy. And they’d probably end up just fighting and ruining a good night. They’d piss each other off. And it just wasn’t worth that, was it? Harry dug his phone from his apron pocket and texted Zayn -

_Help.  Louis here and he won’t leave. Also I hate you for giving him my hours!!!_

Sorry buddy! He’s like that though...intense. When he makes up his mind about something, he’s not going to just drop the matter any time soon. So get used to it.

_You’re kidding._

Nope.

Louis phone pinged on the counter. He glanced at the screen and smirked.

“Tell Zayn not to worry - that I won’t be too much of an asshat.”

Harry rolled his eyes.   _What did you just text Louis?_

I just told him to lay off a bit or else he’ll just end up being annoying.

_Oh._

Yeah.  Well, I have to get back to work and you should too. But really H. Lou’s terrific. Not going out with him would be depriving yourself of something amazing.

_If he’s so great, you date him._

Very funny.

Harry pocketed his phone and returned to the back to finish his next cake. Would going out with Louis really be such a bad thing? At least if he did go out with him, it’d satiate Louis a bit. Maybe get him off his back? Harry sighed and leaned against the industrial fridge. He did _feel things_ when he was around Louis. And when was the last time a boy made Harry’s heart rush? When was the last time a boy had given him butterflies?

Harry bit his bottom lip. What harm could just one date do?

Harry shook his head, took a deep breath, and headed back out to the front.

“Fine.”

“What’s that, Harold?”

“Fine. I’ll go on _one_ date with you.”

“Seriously?” Louis raised an eyebrow and his tone sounded as though he couldn’t believe it. He quickly recovered though, clearing his throat and curtly adding, “Well good. After your shift then?”

“Sure. Should I run home to change?”

“And risk you putting on one of those obscene button downs that you leave unbuttoned? Thus very much turning me on? Nope. Not letting you have the upper hand," Louis said with a wink.

Harry almost dropped the coffee cup he’d just collected off the counter. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some composure. He carefully balanced the cup back onto the saucer and shot Louis a small glance. The smug bastard was actually smirking. And Harry wondered what exactly he’d just gotten himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry finished his shift and hung his apron up on the rack. He was nervous and the butterflies in his stomach were not doing him any favors. He pushed his way out of the swinging doors and Louis met him by the entrance. Harry locked up the bakery and followed Louis out towards the car. The god forsaken Impala!

“Get in,” Louis instructed, “I’ll drive us. Because face it, babe. You’d have to pay me to get into a Jetta.”

Harry fumed but slid into the passenger seat, keeping all comments to himself. Louis car was an absolute mess. There were papers scattered on the floor boards and fast food drink cups in the cup holders. It also smelled of cigarettes. Louis fiddled with the dash for a bit until finally giving up and popping in a Stone Roses CD.

“Why do you want to go on a date in the first place?” Harry asked, picking at a hangnail, “I really think we’ll just end up on each other’s nerves. Is it really worth it?”

Louis backed the car out of the parking space and continued down the road, fingers tapping to the beat of the song, “I want to go on a date with you because I like you, Harry.” Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Louis use his actual name before. “And I think we’ll have a fun time together. And maybe we’ll annoy each other. But opposites do attract, love. Let’s just see what happens. And hey, at least if we give it a fair go, Zayn and Liam will back off, right?”

“Right,” Harry nodded. It sounded nice - having Liam and Zayn stop pestering him about blind dates. Maybe Louis did have a point.

“Can I tell you a secret,” Louis asked, a small smile teasing on his lips.

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. Why not?

“I hate texting.”

“What?”

“I absolutely detest it,” Louis burst out into a fit of giggles - yes, giggles. And Harry soon found himself laughing along with him. Finally Louis cleared his throat and regained his composure, “Like I never text anyone. Ever. I firmly believe in phone calls or nothing at all. But with you...I was actually having fun with it. Looking forward to your texts. And I will put all pride aside and firmly admit that you had me smitten, love. And I was actually checking my phone first thing in the morning and last thing in the evening before bed.”

“Seriously?” Harry rolled his eyes and gave Louis’ shoulder a gentle shove, “You’re such a sap!”

“Hey! I just bore my heart and soul out to you, Harold.”

“I’m kidding,” Harry shook his head, still smiling, “I was checking my phone too. It was nice. I’m always the one that’s been told he’s too clingy or too intense. It felt nice to have someone be as interested in me as I was with them.”

“You’re not too clingy and intense is a good thing, babe. Trust me. Do everything pedal down or not at all.”

Harry nodded, loving that mindset. He was already enamored with Louis. And Harry knew he was past the point of no return. Louis turned up the volume on the radio.

“Have you ever heard The Stone Roses before, babe? My favorite band ever. What music do you like?”

“The Fray, mostly. I’ll Look After You is my all-time favorite song.”

“No fucking way!” Louis slammed on the breaks at the red light and turned to Harry, “No way! That is my favorite song of all time too! I love The Fray. That song though…” Louis shook his head, “It’s absolutely breath-taking. Goosebumps everytime I hear it.”

Harry just nodded, staring at Louis. He was perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. And he spoke so eloquently. And used phrases like breath-taking and goosebumps. Who even said that? And he was so gorgeous. Like incredibly so. He was small. So small his head barely reached Harry’s chest but he just had this presence. He commanded your attention and respect. And he just lapped up life. Harry couldn’t believe this boy had pretty much been dropped into his lap by Zayn. He made a mental note to thank Liam and Zayn later.

If this date actually went well. He still wasn’t sure. All his other dates as of lately had been disasterous. He couldn’t help but be wary. And maybe that’s why he was so cautious of getting closer with Louis. Because he felt as though it was a ticking time bomb and eventually it’d blow up and be disastrous too. But Louis seemed so carefree. He just continued down the road, his arm resting on the window ledge, tapping along to whatever song was currently playing.

“So...where are you taking me?” Harry asked apprehensively.

“To a dark alley to murder you and harvest your organs for the black market.”

“Oh my God.”

“Harold, I’m kidding.”

“I know that - I think - just...who actually says that?”

“Apparently I do,” Louis smirked, nudging Harry, “Don’t worry. No harm shall come to you tonight unless you ask nicely.”

Harry felt his breath hitch. Finally the car pulled up to the pier and Harry’s mouth dropped. Okay this was unreal. Surely Louis had not taken him to the pier for their first date. What kind of amazing love story romance awesomness was this anyway?

“Lou...are we going to the Boardwalk Carnival for our first date?” Harry asked carefully.

“I am a romantic, love. We are going to ride all the rides. I’m going to kick your ass at go karts, and we’re going to stuff our faces with cotton candy, and ride the fucking ferris wheel, and I am going to win you a ginormous bear to commemorate the evening with.”

Harry took a deep breath. Who was Louis and was he even real? Apparently not. He got out of the Impala and circled around to open Harry’s door for him. And Harry thanked him and tried to force the blush off his cheeks. Louis actually extended his arm and Harry found himself linking elbows with Louis. The whole thing felt so high school romance. He felt like they belonged in a Nicholas Sparks story or something. And it was perfect.

Louis held up his promise to have them ride all the rides. He purchased the ride tickets for them and they rode ever carnival ride there, saving the ferris wheel for last. Then they grabbed some concessions and walked along the boardwalk bumping into each other and munching on cotton candy - prior to playfully trying to shove huge handfuls into each other’s mouths. And Harry felt his cheeks ache from smiling so much. When was the last time he’d been this happy? Or had ever been?

They traded their tickets for a ride on the ferris wheel. Harry and Louis slid into the gondola together and Harry bit his lip, keeping his fear of heights to himself. Louis seemed fearless in the face of anything. But as he looked over the edge as the wheel begin to slowly spin, Louis placed a gentle hand on Harry’s thigh.

“Fear of heights, babe?”

“How did you know?”

“Good guess,” Louis smiled and extended his arm, wrapping it around Harry’s shoulders and bringing him close to him, “You’re okay, love. It’s perfectly safe. And I’m here with you. Don’t be afraid.”

Harry nodded, gulping. How was this night so perfect? How was Louis so perfect? “Are you even real, Lou?”

“What do you mean?”

“This night? You? It’s just all so perfect. Normally by now my dates are usually going to hell in a handbasket. You just seem too perfect. I’m waiting for something to go wrong.”

“Well stop that then,” Louis squeezed his shoulders, “You can’t keep expecting the bottom to fall out of things, love. I’m sorry you had shitty dates in the past. Zayn actually told me that’s why it was so important to him that I text you. He said you deserved someone good. Someone better. And not to sound conceited, but I’m pretty much a badass. And I’m not going anywhere. And the bottom isn’t going to fall out. Let yourself have some fun with me, love. And see what can happen.”

Their gondola stopped at the top. They looked out over the scenery and Louis cleared his throat, drawing Harry’s attention back to him.

“We’re on a fucking ferris wheel on our first real date and it’d be a fucking crying shame if I don’t kiss you right now, Harold. So...can I?”

“You don’t have to ask…”

\--

Louis won him a teddy bear. After about forty dollars worth of tickets and several threats and curses to the game attendant, Louis finally knocked over enough milk bottles to win Harry the massive brown teddy bear. And Harry rolled his eyes but gladly accepted it - wondering where the fuck he was going to have the room for such a thing.

They strolled around the carnival some more, arm in arm with Harry’s bear tucked under his other arm.

“I like you, Harry. And I have since we started texting. And I want us to try to see what happens here. I don’t know. I just want us to give us a shot. And if you say no, just bear in mind how persuasive I can be. I will be at that bakery every day until you finally say you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“But why?” Harry asked, laughing in disbelief, “Why are you so drawn to me?”

“Why are you so drawn to me, Harold? You seem quite smitten yourself.”

“I just...I don’t want to rush into something. It’s only our first real date, Lou. And it was cheesy and perfect and amazing. Just...I don’t know.”

There was a pause, and then Harry asked, “So...where do we go from here?”

“Well, I drive you back to your car. And I’ll kiss you goodnight. And tomorrow I am working all day but we will still text. And maybe I’ll let you take me out on our next date. And eventually you’re going to warm up to the idea of being my boyfriend and letting someone into your life.”

“I just don’t want to move too fast.”

“Fair enough. I’m just different from you in that way. But I’ll be patient. One day, Harold, you’re going to be my boyfriend. I’m going to see to that. Now then, let’s get you back to your car.” Harry nodded.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Harry’s stomach twisted in knots. He wanted so badly to take things further with Louis. He was perfect. Everything about him was perfect? Why did he always have to be so cautious?

Louis pulled the Impala up next to the Jetta, “Can’t believe you actually drive that thing.”

“Don’t knock the Jetta. It’s a good little car!”

“Sure, love,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

“At least it’s trying to compensate for anything.”

“Oh believe me, love. This car is not compensating for anything. Now go on and get home. I’ll text you when I get to my place. Drive safe.”

Harry gripped the steering wheel on the ride home. What was the matter with him? Why couldn’t he just jump into something? Why couldn’t he be more like...Louis? That whole pedal down mindset? Why did he always have to be so cautious? He just didn’t want to risk ruining any possible future he and Louis might have. Which was dumb. Because it had just been one date.

As he pulled into his allotted spot, his phone pinged in the cup holder.

**Home now. Had a lovely time tonight, babe. I’m sorry if I can be a little much. That’s just how I like to do things. But I understand we might not see eye to eye on that. And that’s okay. Just know that I’ll be as patient as I can be.**

_Patience is not even in your vocabulary, Lou._

**True. But I’ll try to make an exception for you, Hazza. Did you at least have a good time tonight?**

_The best. Felt like a damn romance movie. You actually are trying to sweep me off my feet, aren’t you?_

**Pretty much, yup! :)**

_You’re ridiculous._

**But you love it. So...found a spot for your bear?**

_Currently he’s on the couch. I don’t know where I’ll put him, but I love him. Can’t believe your dumbass spent forty bucks for me to win him. And you threatened that poor man’s life!_

**Hey, that ‘poor man’ was a total crook! The game was obviously rigged.**

_Well, you managed to win me my bear and for that I am eternally grateful. Early shift tomorrow. I should get some rest._

**Aww you’re no fun!**

_I’m plenty fun. Entertain yourself._

**Why Harold, what are you suggesting?**

_Watch a movie. Play Mario Kart. I don’t know. But let me rest :)_

**NEVER!**

_Lou…_

**Fine. I’ll be nice and let you get some rest. You did have a good time tonight though, right?**

_The best, Louis. I mean that. Tell you what. Let’s do this thing right if we’re really going to do this. Let’s date. Let’s take each other out once a week or however often we can. And maybe in a few weeks we can make the whole boyfriend thing official. I like you. You’re a pain in the ass, but I like you._

**:) :) :) :)**

**Good night, love.**

_Sweet dreams, Lou._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter compared to others, but it sort of explains why Harry is keeping Louis at arms length. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Hope you all are still enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)

**He wants to take things slow. I’m worried he’s not interested. Zayn, what do I do now?**

Take it slow. He’s got some complicated histories. It’s not easy for H to just jump into something. Even if he does really like you. Which he does.

**You sure about that?**

Yeah, he lights up when you two text and when he talks about you. Just give him some time.

**I really like him, Zayn. I just don’t want to wreck this.**

You won’t.

\--

Harry, you need to talk to Louis. Tell him about Patrick.

_Excuse me? No. I don’t talk about Patrick to anyone. And especially not Lou._

Why not? Don’t you think he deserves to know? He’s worried he’s messing this all up with you. You need to explain to him why.

_It’s none of your business, or his Zayn!_

He’s a good friend of mine, Harry. And he’s a fantastic guy. He deserves to know why you’re holding back. You should open up to him, bud. And I think you know that. It’s Lou. You and him are like each other’s other half already. Just be open with him.

_Fine. I’ll think on it._

\--

That night, Harry paced around his living room holding his cellphone in his hands. He knew Zayn was right. It’d been a few days since their first real date. He’d withdrawn from Louis and Louis deserved to know why - deserved to know it wasn’t because of him. He finally sunk down onto the couch and typed out a text.

_Zayn says I should talk to you. So here it goes. When I was taking some hospitality courses at the community college a few years ago, I met this boy. Patrick. And Patrick was the first guy I’ve ever been with. The only guy I’ve ever been with. This is going to be a novel so just stop me if you don’t want to hear this._

**Of course I want to hear this. Go on, Hazza.**

_Well, we met and we dated. And we were together. For about five months. And he was the first guy I’ve ever done stuff with. But his idea of stuff was just getting right to it. No foreplay. Nothing. It wasn’t enjoyable. I felt like something for him to use. He’d fuck me and then leave and that was that. And I thought it was normal. But when I told Zayn and Liam they told me that that wasn’t normal or acceptable. That sex should be enjoyable for both people. But to Patrick, I was just a hole to use and toss away when he was finished. And I didn’t give myself a voice in the situation. I just went along with it because he was my first and I was scared of losing him._

**Harry...that’s not okay.**

_I know that now. I didn’t know that then. And Patrick ended up dumping me. But I was too scared to let another guy be close with me, be intimate with me. Because Patrick taught me that my feelings weren’t okay. That they weren’t justified and that they didn’t matter. Patrick told me all the time I was too clingy, too emotional. He told me that I wanted too much. I date, and dates are usually disasters. But I’m scared of letting someone get close to me like that again. I just don’t want to be used again or hurt._

**Do you think I’d hurt you?**

_No. Never. It’s just...hard for me._

**Harry, I get it. What Patrick did to you isn’t okay. I can’t believe someone would just use you like that. You’re so fucking beautiful, Harry. You deserve to be treated like a fucking prince in and out of the bedroom. And to think someone just used you like that...it makes me want to fucking kill him.**

_See, you are so good to me already. It just scares me that someone is openly good to me like that. I feel like I don’t deserve it. And you’ll realize that and you’ll go away._

**I’m not going anywhere, Harry. Not unless you really want me to. And I treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You’re so good. You just deserve to be given the world. And I want to do that for you. I’m not going to use you, Harry.**

_I know. It just overwhelms me and scares me. I don’t know how to accept what you give me. With Patrick, dates meant him sitting on his phone and barely speaking to me. Sex meant telling me to lie on the bed while he’d stick it in me. Romance wasn’t a thing._

**I hope you know that’s not what love is. Or what sex is, Harold. Because when I fuck you (I say when because that’s a fact, not just me being zealous) I will do it right. And we’ll have crazy good sex and we’ll laugh and cuddle and have tickle fights and foreplay and I will give you the fucking world, Harold. You best believe that. But only when you’re ready to let me. Only when you’re ready, love.**

Harry bit his bottom lip, a huge smile spreading across his face. How was Louis so amazing? How did he deserve someone like this? He realized he needed to stop those thoughts and just accept things without questioning them.

_Thank you, Louis._

**Don’t have to thank me for just being a decent person, Haz. Thank you for telling me all of this though. I know it probably wasn’t easy for you. I was just worried there. I thought I’d done something wrong.**

_I don’t think you’re capable of doing wrong._

**Lol other’s might disagree with you, Harold. But really, thank you for opening up to me. If we’re going to do this, I want us to be able to be honest and open with each other.**

_I agree. I’m really glad Zayn and Liam gave you my number._

**Ha! Me too. Looks like those two goons actually did something right...for once.**

_What are you doing tomorrow night?_

**Absolutely nothing, but I hope something with you :)**

_You are. You’re coming over and I’m going to cook you dinner. We’re going to have a real movie date. Not just Mouse Detective while texting._

**Sounds great, love :) Can I bring anything?**

_Think you can handle dessert?_

**I can try :)**

_You’re the best!_

 


	10. Chapter 10

“What the hell is that?” Harry looked at the dish in Louis’ hands. Louis looked down sheepishly at his failed attempt at a trifle. It was an absolute disaster. But he’d tried, so A for effort, right?

“Dessert?”` Louis tried. Harry burst out laughing, taking the dish from Louis, “Don’t make fun of me, you big jerk. I really tried with that!”

“I’m sure you did,” Harry nodded, sobering as he set the glass dish on the kitchen counter, “But...what is it?”

“A trifle.”

“You didn’t put beef in it, did you?” Harry gave the dish a skeptical examination.

“No, of course not!” Louis looked slightly offended, “I’d like to think I can cook just a _slight_ bit better than Rachel Green, Haz. Just going to warn you though, a tub of Cool Whip looks too awfully similar to a tub of Sour Cream.”

“Oh my God,” Harry put his face in his hands, “Lou!”

“What? I’m not the baker here, you are! You should have known better than to put me in charge of bringing a dessert. Though I will admit it does have it’s good points. I dared Zayn to eat a spoonful of it and he dashed to the sink and puked it back up in five seconds flat!”

“Oh my God. Not something you should brag about when it comes to food you’ve made, Lou. Alright, just set it in the fridge. I’m sure we can figure out something else for dessert. The effort was sweet, Lou,” Harry gave Louis’ elbow a gentle squeeze, “And I’m sure if it weren’t for the sour cream, it’d taste delicious.”

Louis preened under the compliment and shoved the trifle into Harry’s fridge. “So what are we having for dinner, Chef Harry?”

Harry squeezed past Lou to the stove top and peered into a pan, “Lemon butter chicken and pasta and asparagus,” Harry gave a pot a stir, “And it’s almost done! Can you get out two glasses from that cabinet, fill them with ice, and then pour the soda that’s in the fridge?”

“Sure.”

“Just...try not to put sour cream in with the soda, love,” a wicked smile crossed Harry’s lips.

Louis smacked Harry on the ass, making him jump, “If you’re going to be a brat, you’re going to get a spanking.”

Harry giggled, stirring the pasta a little more. He felt like a teenager again with a middle school crush. He was all blushes and butterflies and Louis - in spite of his more commanding and aggressive personality - wasn’t much better off. He was all blushes and giggles as well, in between moments of flirting and riling Harry up.

He plated their dinners and they sat down together at the kitchen bar to eat. Harry snuck little glances over at Louis, and more often than not, caught him in the act of doing the exact same thing. It made his heart race. He was absolutely beyond smitten with this boy sitting next to him.

“This is delicious, darling,” Louis commented, and Harry preened.

“Thank you! I was hoping it’d be okay. I actually practiced last night with this recipe.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. I wanted to make sure it all came together perfectly for you.”

“Jesus, Haz. Well, it’s perfect. More than perfect,” Louis nudged him gently, “Best lemon butter chicken pasta I’ve ever eaten in my entire life.”

Harry laughed, “Well thank you. Hey...in order to make up for that trifle, what do you say I teach you how to bake cupcakes after we finish our dinner? It’s pretty easy and I have all the ingredients on hand.”

“Baking cupcakes,” Louis smiled tenderly, running a hand through Harry’s curls, “That’s what you were doing the first time I texted you.”

“You said it was cute,” Harry remembered.

“It was. It is,” Louis gave Harry’s curls a gentle pull before dropping his hand back to his fork to finish eating, “You are.”

Harry blushed. They finished eating in silence, and afterwards Louis helped Harry clear the plates. Harry set about getting everything ready for the cupcakes. He found the recipe in a box in the cupboard. He knew the recipe by heart, but figured having it all written out would be easier for Louis to learn from. While he was getting out the stand-alone mixer, he instructed Louis to get the ingredients in order.

“And no sour cream, please.”

Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

After everything was arranged on the counter, Harry began instructing Louis how to make cupcakes. Louis asked questions and took in everything Harry was saying as though there’d be some sort of pop quiz afterwards. It was really endearing. And each time Lou would stick his finger in the batter for a taste, Harry would slap it away. It was about the fourth time of this that Harry decided then and there that that night he was going to as Louis Tomlinson to be his boyfriend.

With the first batch in the oven, Harry got out the confectioner’s sugar, cocoa powder, and butter. In a saucepan, he began to melt the butter and taught Louis how to make homemade icing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had icing that didn’t come from a can before,” Louis admitted and Harry shook his head disapprovingly.

“I think that may be a deal breaker, Lou,” Harry smirked, “Icing from a can is a sin!”

“Ah, love. But don’t you know? There’s nothing better after a break up than lounging in pajamas all day and eating icing from a can while watching John Tucker Must Die for the fiftieth time.”

“Oh my lanta,” Harry shook his head, smiling as he stirred the icing mixture, watching it come together.

Once the cupcakes came out of the oven, Harry set them on a rack to cool. It’d be at least thirty minutes before they could ice them. So Harry and Louis found themselves sitting on Harry’s couch, watching  a rerun of The Amazing Race. Louis draped his legs over Harry’s lap as if he’d done it a thousand times before. And Harry rested his hands on Louis’ knees as if doing so was the most natural thing in the whole world. And it was.

They chose favorite teams (Harry liked a pair of two old men who’d been best friends their whole lives, Louis was partial to two blondes who seemed to always get the directions wrong - he insisted they were going to rise to the occasion and prove everyone wrong). They made fun of the other’s chosen favorites. And Harry drew little circles with his finger on Lou’s knees. Louis would stiffen slightly and bite or suck in his bottom lip. Trying not to giggle as best he could. Which only made Harry inclined to do it more.

After the episode - the two old men got eliminated but Louis’ girls were in second place - they headed back into the kitchen to ice the cupcakes. Which was going fine until Louis grabed some icing on his fingertips and smeared it across Harry’s cheek. Which then resulted in Harry grabbing an actual handful and flinging it at Louis. This went back and forth until most of the sticky chocolate goop was all over them, than on the cupcakes. Harry smeared a handful into Louis’ perfectly quiffed hair.

They stepped back from each other to examine their work. Louis laughed and leaned forward, licking a stripe up Harry’s cheek.

“Yum!”

“You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe you did that!”

“ _Me?_ ” Louis scoffed, “Look at my hair! You’ve replaced my gel with chocolate frosting!”

“You started it.”

“You joined in.”

“You smeared it down my back!”

“You smeared it in my hair!”

“Oh _shut up_ about your hair,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I am pretty sure I have frosting in my ears.”

"You look good enough to eat, babe." Louis said, as smooth as silk. Harry coughed. 

“I have to get a shower,” Harry looked down at himself before walking towards his bathroom. Pausing, he glanced back at Louis and said, “Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come join me? Because frankly, you’re even more of a mess than I am.”

The look on Louis’ face was sunshine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This story is rated Teen and Up. This following chapter gets a little smutty. Now then, I've read a lot of smut and what I've written here is sort of different from that. It's not explicit. And it's more sensual than anything else. I will happily read explicit works. But when it comes to writing, it's just not for me. I write sensually more than I can write smutty. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this though. It is a little different than other H&L things I've read in the past. But I do hope you all still enjoy it. I've worked hard on it for you and it means so much to me that this story has done so well so far and that's all because of you :)

Harry and Louis found themselves standing in Harry’s bathroom. There was hardly any space between them. The tiny little bathroom smelled of sticky sweet chocolate icing. Louis bit his lower lip and Harry’s pupils were shot. His eyes wandered downwards before Louis finally broke their thick silence and asked -

“Are you sure you want to do this, Hazza?” His voice was so soft, so quiet and gentle.

Harry nodded, “Yes. It’s...just a shower. For now. We’ll see. Why don’t we get out of these clothes. After our shower I can start a load of laundry.”

Louis swallowed visibly and lifted his tight white t-shirt over his head. Harry took a deep breath at the sight of Louis’ bare chest. He had several visible tattoos, including the one scrawled across his chest. Harry lifted a shaking hand and gently ran his fingertips along the cursive script. Louis took a deep breath at the touch. He reached out and tugged at the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“Take this off,” he said, his voice still soft but more commanding than before. Harry nodded and peeled the black t-shirt over his head. It was Louis turn to take another sharp breath. He swallowed visibly and lifted his fingertips to touch the birds along Harry’s collarbones.

“They’re quite pretty,” he mused, tilting his head to the side, “They suit you.”

Harry’s hands shook as he reached down to undo his belt. He had no idea what he was doing. He had only just decided to ask Louis to be his boyfriend. Now they were going to be naked in front of each other and taking a shower together. It was all so fast. He thought back to what Louis said. Do all things full of passion or not at all. He didn’t want to waste any more time keeping Louis distant. Pedal down, right?

He unbuckled his belt, slipping it out of the loops with a _whoosh_ and tossed it onto the floor. Louis was biting his lip obscenely hard. Harry then unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them down to his ankles and stepping out of them, kicking them off to the side. Louis swallowed hard again before unbuckling his own belt. He gave it a little snap that caused Harry’s heart to jump before tossing it aside. His hands went to his button and Harry stopped him.

“Let me,” he said.

“Thought you didn’t know how to manage buttons,” Louis smirked but his pupils were pretty much shot too by this point and Harry could hear his shaky breathing.

“Shut up,” Harry rolled his eyes, unbuttoning Louis’ tight jeans and slipping them down to his ankles. Louis kicked out of them. Now they were standing there totally naked apart from their boxers. Harry lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle.

Louis inhaled and stepped back, shaking his head slightly, “Jesus fucking Christ, Hazza. You know what that does to me! Get your damn finger out of your mouth!”

Harry raised an eyebrow and bit his knuckle even harder. Louis let out an obscene hiss and stepped forward, yanking Harry’s hand from his face and crushing his lips against his. He shoved Harry backwards against the countertop and straddled his legs. His hands wandered upward into Harry’s curls, grabbing them roughly as he bit at his lower lip. Harry let out the worst moan and Louis chuckled into the kiss, pleased.

The marble counter dug into Harry’s hip bones but he didn’t care. Louis had worked his way from Harry’s mouth to his neck, sucking a sharp and deliciously painful bruise on his pulsepoint. Harry let out another obscene moan. He didn’t even try to fight it this time. And Louis lapped playfully at the bruise.

“You’re driving me fucking insane, love,” he pulled back, resting his hands on Harry’s hips, “God you’re absolutely delicious!”

Harry was breathless but somehow he managed to say, “We...should get in...the shower.”

Louis hooked an index finger into the band of Harry’s boxers, “Can’t wear these in the shower, darling.”

Louis raised an eyebrow, looking for any sign of hesitation on Harry’s face. One moment of doubt and he’d pull back. But Harry just eagerly nodded and Louis pulled the boxers down to Harry’s ankles.

“God,” he said, shaking his head slightly, “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Harry blushed furiously. Patrick had been the only person he’d ever been with intimately. And Patrick sure as shit hadn’t said anything like that before. Then again, Patrick sure as shit never kissed him like that either. Harry’s head felt as if it were filled with helium.

Louis stripped out of his own boxers and Harry bit his lower lip. Louis was quite gorgeous as well. But Harry had no idea how to even say something like that. When he’d tried complimenting Patrick on his...asset...Patrick had told him it was disgusting to say stuff like that. Harry took a sharp breath and finally said the first thought that had come to his mind -

“God I want you in my mouth!”

Louis’ brows raised, clearly amused. He let out a little chuckle and said, “Well love, you are more than welcome to have me. But right now this frosting is starting to get very dry and crackly and it itches. Shower first, shall we?”

Harry nodded. He slipped past Louis and turned the water on. They stood there next to the tub just running their fingers across each other’s flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Their breaths were strained and shaky. They were exploring each other for the first time and were fascinated by each other.

Louis wanted desperately to know every scar, freckle, birthmark, and tickle spot Harry had. He wanted to memorize him like a fucking map. And Harry wanted to memorize Louis as well. When the water was finally hot enough, they stepped in. Harry stepped in first, Louis stepped in after. The water was warm and was a sharp contrast to the goosebumps dotting their skin.

Harry rubbed the frosting off his skin first before stepping back and letting Louis have the water next. He took his shower gel and began to soap up when Louis stopped him.

“Let me,” he said. He took the shower gel and squirted it into his hands. He started with Harry’s chest and shoulders, then his arms. He massaged as he lathered Harry. And Harry couldn’t help but moan. Louis fingers felt amazing. Louis hands went from Harry’s arms down his chest and to his stomach. Making sure to tickle him a little and getting drunk off the way Harry squirmed and tried to bite back a giggle.

Louis then knelt down and lathered Harry’s legs and thighs. He then twirled his finger, instructing Harry to turn. Which he did. And Louis began lathering Harry’s back, raking his fingernails down his spine. Then he got to Harry’s ass and lathered and squeezed and slapped causing Harry to yelp and giggle and dig his fingers into Louis’ shoulders.

“Your turn,” Harry smirked, squeezing shower gel into his own hands. He followed the same routine as Louis hand taking in every little sigh, moan, giggle, sharp breath, etc. that Louis made. Louis was intoxicating. Harry grabbed the shampoo and raked his fingers through Louis’ hair, washing all the chocolate frosting off. After they were both all clean of any chocolate, and both completely and desperately turned on, Harry shut off the water. He reached out and grabbed a towel off the rack next to the shower and they took turns drying each other off.

Harry felt completely breathless. All of this was so new. With Patrick, there was no sensuality. With Louis, the sensuality was extreme. Sex with Patrick was quick and fast and all for Patrick and not for Harry. Patrick would start and finish within ten minutes. If Harry wanted anything he’d tell Harry to “take care of it himself.” Louis on the other hand made Harry feel as though he was deserving of so much more.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him into the bedroom. “Hazza, I need you to talk to me now, okay?” Louis took both Harry’s hands in his own, “I need you to tell me what you want and what you’re ready for. If you want it all, say so. And I will give you my all. Say you want to lie in bed and cuddle for the next few hours, then I’ll cuddle your pretty little brains out. And if you just want to sit on the couch and play Mario Kart then that’s fine too. I want what you want. You’re the one calling all the shots here, babe. It’s all you.”

Harry nodded, trying to process what Louis was saying. No one had ever really given him that much power and that much say before. Harry shyly bit his lower lip, “What...what would your all be?”

“Well,” Louis smiled, raising Harry’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles sweetly, “I will start by kissing you all over. Your pretty lips, your beautiful collarbones, you hipbones, you,” Louis tapped a finger on Harry’s tip, “I’ll suck bruises all over your pretty skin, marking you as mine and only mine. And I will finger you and edge you until you just _cannot fucking stand it_ anymore. Until you’re a crying, begging mess. And then when I think you’ve had all you can take and then some, I will fuck you until you can’t walk. And then we will fall back against the pillows and I will hold you in my arms, covering you in kisses and playing with your curls until you come back down. That’s my all.”

“Jesus Christ, Louis,” Harry could barely breathe. He was already shaking just from Louis’ words.

“What’ll it be, darling?”

Harry bit his lower lip before, and without question, saying, “Your all. Give me your all. And then let me give you mine."


	12. Chapter 12

"Get on the bed," Louis commanded, "Let me take care of you."

Harry felt a rush of nerves consume him. There was a hot blush on his cheeks as he scrambled excitedly to follow Louis' order. Louis crawled up on the bed beside him, arranging the pillows for Harry. He fluffed them up and instructed Harry to lie on his back against the pillows. Harry did, feeling butterflies stir in his stomach. This was really happening, wasn't it? Harry had had sex before, of course he had. But in the past, with his exes, none of them had ever been too interested in making Harry feel good. It was always all about them. Harry had never had anyone just focus on him before. He was excited and scared and nervous all at once.

"Are you sure?" He asked Louis.

"Hazza," Louis shook his head gently, "I'm positive, baby. You deserve someone who'll spoil you in bed. Let me spoil you, kay?"

"Kay," Harry nodded, " 's just...no one's ever...I've never..."

Louis looked so sad for just a moment before smiling softly and brushing some curls from Harry's eyes, "Baby, it's okay. I want to do this for you. Please? Only if you want to. But I want to for you."

"I...I want you to," Harry said shakily.

"I'll make it good, promise. Knees up, baby," Louis tapped Harry's knee with his index finger. Harry bit his bottom lip bashfully before pulling his knees up. Louis smiles, kissing Harry on the tummy right beneath the belly button, "You're perfect, H. You do know that, right? Like...fuck. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I'm glad I have you in my life."

"You're kind of perfect too, Tomlinson," Harry grinned.

"I know," Louis grinned, he crawled between Harry's legs, "You tell me if you need me to stop or want me to stop, kay?"

"Kay," Harry nodded.

Harry found himself gripping the duvet cover in his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Everything was too much, too much. But it was too much in the best possible way. Louis was smiling as he nibbled and licked. And Harry could only grasp the duvet and gasp and shake. He could feel himself getting close and told Louis as much. Louis smiled widely, pulling away and moving to Harry's flushed erection. He swallowed him down completely and began to suck. Harry felt so, so overwhelmed. Everything was too much, too much.

"Lou...I'm gonna come," Harry warned, gasping the words.

Louis glanced up, Harry's cock still in his mouth and quirked an eyebrow as if to say, "So?" He continued and when Harry came, he was shocked that Louis swallowed him down. Harry fell back against the pillows. His curls were sweaty to his forehead. He was still trying to catch his breath as Louis laid down next to him. Louis wiped the corner of his mouth sinfully with his thumb.

"You good?" Louis asked.

"Y-yes," Harry rasped, "Louis..."

"You deserve to be spoiled in bed every day, H. Woken up to blow jobs, going to sleep after a good orgasm every night."

"Jesus," Harry rasped, "I...I still can't believe you did that for me. Christ, your voice sounds totally wrecked, Lou."

"It'll live," Louis chuckled, brushing the curls off Harry's forehead, "I can't believe no one has ever done that for you before."

Harry shrugged. They turned to face each other. Harry was tracing the outline of Louis' mouth with his fingertips. His head felt as though it could float away at any given moment. He still felt as though his whole body were shaking. It was unbelievable to him that someone could be so good to another person like that.

Louis was smiling hugely though, so Harry figured that was a decent sign. And he was just as giggling and blissed out as Harry was. His pupils were shot and his eyes were glistening so much. Harry never even imagined anything could be like that. So perfect and amazing and beautiful. And so fucking hot! With Louis, nothing lacked. It was overwhelming.

“That was...incredible,” Harry sighed blissfully.

“I still can’t believe nobody has ever done that for you before,” Louis shook his head.

“Never thought I deserved anything like that before.”

“You deserve so much, Harry,”  Louis kissed him sweetly, “So, so much.” And Louis was looking at him as though he were the whole world. And Harry bit his lower lip, blushing.

“Louis...there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Harry suddenly felt shy and embarrassed, but Louis was looking at him expectantly with eyes wide. Harry had decided that he wanted Louis in every way possible - not just with sex. He wanted to make Louis his boyfriend. His proper boyfriend. He felt ready, more ready than he ever had. This just felt right. Things just clicked with Louis. Harry supposed they always had. But now, he was certain. Louis was looking at him with expectant eyes, a touch of nervousness hidden behind the look.

"Okay," Louis said tenderly, "What is it, darling?"

Harry took a deep breath, reaching up to tug lightly at Louis' fringe before continuing, “Before the shower and before...that, I realized what I wanted, Lou. And I’ve just been thinking a lot about it. And about what you said about doing everything passionately or not at all. Pedal down, right?”

“Right,” Louis nodded slowly, eyes scanning Harry’s as if trying to figure out where this was going. As if trying to read him.

“Well, I don’t want to waste any time. I...I want to be with you, Louis. I want to be yours. I don’t want to hold back anymore because I’m scared of getting hurt or something. I just want to be with you. Just you, always you, Louis.”

“What are you saying, Harold?” Louis’ eyes glistened.

“I guess I’m just asking," Harry took another deep breath, "if you’ll be my boyfriend?”

Louis let out a giddy little shriek and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing all over his face relentlessly. Harry giggled and kissed Louis back.

“You’re serious, right?” Louis asked, pulling away slightly. His face now had a shadow of seriousness and his voice was careful, his words thoughtful “Because by now you should know that I don’t do anything by halves. I’m either all in or not at all. And I need to know you’re all in. I need to know this is as real for you as it is for me, Harry. What do you say?”

“All in,” Harry nodded in agreement, “Very much all in!”

"Good," Louis giggled, holding Harry tightly against him, "Because I'm all in too. And I just need to tell you...I'm never going to hurt you. Not like your exes have in the past. I'm not saying it'll be perfect. I am sure we'll drive each other crazy at times. Because you're a Jetta-driving diva with a slight attitude problem..."

"Hey!" Harry smacked at him, making Louis cackle.

"But," he said, catching Harry's hand before he could land another slap to his chest, "I will be good to you. I will be as good to you as I possibly can be. And we may fight sometimes and we may hurt each other sometimes, but I will always try to treat you with so much goodness Harry Styles. There's something about you. I hate texting, and yet because of you, I texted you constantly. I felt a void in my day when I'd go too long without a message from you. I'm so fucking clingy for you. I've never been like that with anyone before. I just...I need you in my life Harry."

"I need you, Louis. I thought meeting you would ruin our...whatever we had. But I am so glad I fought with you at that dumb party over your ridiculous car because that sort of was the band-aid being ripped off. And I'm glad you can be annoying and relentless at times. Because you never gave up. You were determined to win me over. And you have. I'm completely, totally, and utterly gone for you Louis William Tomlinson. And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

At that, Louis lunged. And they had round two, and round three. Finally, both laid back against the pillows - both completely spent.

"Lou," Harry whined.

"Sleeptime," Louis said.

"No," Harry chuckled, ghosting his fingertips over Louis' chest, over his left nipple making him shudder and grab Harry's hand to stop him, "The kitchen is still a wreck form earlier. No sleeptime until we clean."

"Must we?" Louis whined, lifting Harry's hand to his lips and biting down on Harry's wrist.

"Stop that," Harry laughed, pulling his hand away, "Lou, I'm serious. There's chocolate icing everywhere. There's going to be bugs if we don't get to it soon. C'mon. The mess is mostly your fault anyway--"

"--Hey!" Louis kicked him.

Harry kicked back, "Help me clean, baby. Please?"

"Fine," Louis rolled his eyes, sitting up, "My clothes are still dirty."

"You can borrow mine," Harry slowly got up out of bed and walked over to the dresser to sort through his clothes. He handed a small pile to Louis, "Put these on."

Harry pulled on his own sweats and a sweatshirt before heading out to get started on the laundry.

Louis came out of the bedroom wearing one of Harry’s Harley Davidson t-shirts. It completely swallowed him up and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. He was also wearing a pair of Harry’s shortest and tightest shorts, which still managed to be baggy on him.

“You look fucking cute as hell,” Harry giggled, ruffling Louis’ hair as he tried to slap Harry’s hands away.

“Not fucking cute,” Louis grumbled as Harry started the wash.

“This should be done in about an hour or two. We should probably clean up the mess we made in the kitchen.”

“That, or play Mario Kart.”

"Lou!" Harry whined, "I thought you were tired? We agreed we'd clean, then go to bed. What happened to that?"

"Eh," Louis shrugged, " 'm awake now. Mario Kart time!"

“Clean, _then_ Mario Kart,” Harry said firmly, dropping some detergent into the wash.

They made their way to the kitchen to get started. They had a good little system. Harry would wash the dishes and Louis would dry. After the dishes were all put away, Harry stood in the kitchen with his hands on his hips. Chocolate frosting was on the cabinets and on the floor. He even spotted some on the ceiling. Which he had no idea how they’d managed to accomplish that. Harry hand't thought they'd been that messy - had they? 

“I blame you for this,” Harry smirked, wetting a cloth under the tap before wiping up the cabinets.

“Me? You were hardly an innocent bystander, Harold. If memory serves. I smeared it on your cheek. You _threw_ it at me!”

“You’re rubbing off on me,” Harry tsked, wiping up more of the frosting, “You’re a bad influence. A horrible influence.”

Louis wet his lips and pressed Harry against the counter, “But bad influences are the best kinds of influences, Harold,” Louis smirked, running a finger along Harry’s bottom lip. And Harry practically all but begged to be kissed then. In fact, he’s pretty sure he let out a whine. Which was Louis chuckled and stepped back, smirking again, “Weren’t you the one that said we should clean first prior to having fun? I have to clean before I get Mario Kart and cupcakes. You have to clean before you get more kisses.”

Harry growled, "I don't think so, Tomlinson," he tossed the rag onto the counter. It landed with a wet slap. Harry lunged, grabbing Louis by the hips and pinning him to the counter, "If you won't give me kisses, I am fully prepared to take them."

"That so?" Louis raised a brow, shifting slightly so that his hands were resting on Harry's hips. He rubbed his thumbs over the place he knew Harry's fern tattoos were, "Alright, you little thief. Take away."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. They kissed lazily against the counter for awhile, while time seemed to stand still. There was nothing but them in that moment. No chocolate icing smeared all over the kitchen. No laundry that'd have to be moved over soon. Just them.

After a time, they broke apart to get back to cleaning. Finally, their mission was accomplished. The kitchen was tidy. Harry moved the clothes into the drier, and they decided to set up on the couch to watch something on TV while waiting on the laundry. They were both too tired, they discovered, to even attempt a game of Mario Kart. Instead, they found some crappy shopping program to watch. Harry had his legs spread across Louis' lap and Louis was using his free hand to draw little doodles on Harry's legs, tickling slightly just to make him giggle and wiggle. In his other hand, he had a cupcake.

“Hey you,” Harry prodded Louis in the side.

“Hmm?” Louis looked up from his cupcake, crumbs on his bottom lip.

“I think I kind of like you a little bit,” Harry smiled.

“Well I should hope so, Harold,” Louis replied curtly before softening and adding, “Because I am quite fond of you myself.”

Louis stayed the night. It wasn’t planned or intended. It just happened. The laundry was finished but Louis was yawning and Harry just couldn’t bare to send someone so lovely and so sleepy away. So he offered for Louis to stay for the night. And they found themselves sleepily getting ready for bed. Harry was still slightly floating from earlier. And sleep sounded heavenly. And sleep next to Louis? That sounded absolutely divine.

They were already changed after their shower. Louis still drowning in Harry’s t-shirt. And Harry tossed his curls up into a bun at the top of his head. He turned down the bed and Louis sleepily watched. Waiting until Harry gave the okay for him to come in and join him.

At first they curled into each other - Harry the little spoon. Louis gently raking his fingernails along Harry’s back. And Harry wasn’t sure he could picture a more perfect moment than that.

“How are you so good?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean, love?”

“You just are. Like...you’re amazingly hot, you’re incredibly sexy, you’re sweet, you’re kind, you’re gentle, you’re rough when we both want you to be, you are just absolutely perfect.”

Louis laughed, biting Harry’s shoulder playfully, “As much as I could stand to sit here and listen to you compliment me all night, love, I must stop you. I’m far from perfect. But what I do know is that I quite like you a lot. And I want to give you everything you deserve and more. And do you know why I want to do that for you?”

Harry shook his head and Louis continued, “Because you make me quite happy, Harold. I am very intense about things. I am sure you know this by now. I just feel this strong...pull towards you. I can’t explain it without sounding like a complete and utter cheeseball. I felt it the moment we first texted. And I found myself looking forward to hearing from you. You just have this way of bringing me so much joy. You sell yourself too short, mate. You deserve the whole world, Harry. And I’m going to see to it that I’m the one that gives it to you."


End file.
